


The Queen comes to Town

by FirmNugget



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers | Persona 5 Strikers, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Atlus, Awkward Romance, Babysitting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Coffee and Curry, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Donuts, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Minor P5R Spoilers, Morning Cuddles, New Years, No P5S spoilers, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Romance, Sega, Sleepy Cuddles, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmNugget/pseuds/FirmNugget
Summary: The time of the year has come yet again. Makoto Niijima, a law college student gets invited by Akira's family for the holidays. She comes to Inaba to spend Christmas and the New Years holiday with her beloved Heart Thief.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Amagi Yukiko, Amamiya Ren & Morgana (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Amagi Yukiko, Kurusu Akira & Kurusu Family [OC's], Kurusu Akira & Kurusu Inosuke [OC], Kurusu Akira & Kurusu Shiro [OC], Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Shiro [OC]/Tomita Nanoha [OC], Morgana & Persona 5 Protagonist, Morgana & Sophia (Persona Series), Niijima Makoto & Kurusu Family [OC's], Niijima Makoto & Kurusu Inosuke [OC], Niijima Makoto & Sophia, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Amagi Yukiko
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is going to provide links for music background purposes. If you want to use them or not is up to you, Keep an eye out for this "-/-" when to stop the track. This fic also takes place the fic "Trickster of Rebellion". It's advised you've read that one first for better understanding in this one. So they'll be minor spoilers of the final ark from Royal, but they'll be no spoilers for Strikers at all. And this fanfic is also based around ShuMako, so if you're really not into the ship, please do be respectful. the Persona series belongs to Atlus and SEGA.

Thursday 12/21 - Makoto’s Apartment - Evening

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

”Evening, Makoto. Not far away now.”

**Me**

”Yes. Just less then a week and I still don’t believe it.”

**Me**

”Gosh, everything happens so fast with our relationship.”

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

”I’d have to agree.”

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

”Anyways, I spoke to Amagi-san, and I have the rest of December off.”

**Me**

”Wait, hold on. “Rest of December"?”

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

”Don’t worry, it’s not a complete plan wreck.”

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

”Once the second comes around, I’d just be time for us together instead of collage and school.”

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

”So essentially, I still start my job at normal time.”

**Me**

”Well… It’s better than nothing I suppose.”

**Me**

”However, for me on the other hand. I’m up to date so I definitely have permission leave Tokyo for the holidays.”

**Me**

”Well, see you on Christmas Eve.”

**Me**

”I love you…”

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

”I love you, too…”

Sunday 12/24 - Makoto’s Apartment - Early Morning

<https://youtu.be/krtgiMY4wHI?t=33>

Makoto walks up to by her bedroom door, claiming the clothes she wearing sitting on the door hook. Dressed into her tights, white wooly shirt, her black skirt then finally her blue coat.

After getting changed. She then packs her pyjamas and night robe into her suitcase. Then fetched her toilette bag as well as a Buchimaru blanket and put them into her suit case. Then sealing it with it’s zip.

Then afterwards getting her phone and unplugging her charger.

”I still can’t believe you talked me into taking you along…” Makoto said as she was talking to to her phone.

Her phone then plays a unique ringtone.

”But I really want to learn the meaning of the Christmas sprite. Especially want it means when you have family all together.” Sophia responded to Makoto. “It’s not possible with the circumstances I have.”

”sigh* And was the one who agreed to it…” Makoto moaned. “Just make sure you don’t talk to much out in public.”

”I’ll be more careful this holiday.” Sophia insured.

Makoto then puts her phone away. And leaves her bedroom with her suitcase.

Makoto quickly ate a bowlful of cereal and went up to the table by the apartment door and puts on her gloves. Grabs the train ticket Akira’s father mailed to her for the trip.

Makoto’s ticket was a similar one to Akira what had for summer break. The ticket included travel to Inaba and back from 12/24 to 1/9. An assigned seat number. And pre-paid food during the trip. Minus cat fare.

Makoto then puts on her Mid-Winter gloves, puts her handbag over her shoulder with of course a Buchimaru plush hiding inside, then leaves and locks her apartment. And walks down stairs from her apartment.

The second Makoto left the staircase. A car horn goes off getting Makoto’s attention.

The car pulls over and Sae lowers her car window. “Morning, Makoto.” She greeted.

”Hi, Sis.” Makoto greeted back.

“Get your suitcase in the trunk, then I’ll take you to the station.” Sae said as she reached down to a lever by the pedal to open the car trunk.

”Makoto goes to the back of the car and does so. Then getting into the front seat of the car and putting her hand bag by her feet.

Sae then takes off once Makoto got her seatbelt on. “Probably a good choice to have warm clothes on, I’ve heard the country regions already get really cold before the cities get them themselves.” She commented.

”Well, according to Akira. For Inaba at least, it’s always been like that since the thick fog and serial murder incidents.” Makoto said.

Sophia’s notification then goes off. “Inaba is well known for a thick fog/serial murder trend. Okay, I’ll remember that.” Sophia said.

“Shut up.” Makoto responded quietly.

”Did you say something?” Sae questioned.

”Oh, no. I just left an app open.” Makoto lied.

”Oh, um. About your presents this year.” Sae said. “I mailed them to the Kurusu family’s PO box, so don’t worry if about my presents to you.”

”…The things you do sometimes, Sis.” Makoto commented.

Makoto's normal ringtone goes off with Ann starting a new conversation in the Phantom Thieves group chat.

**Ann, Takamaki**

"Christmas is just tomorrow."

**Yusuke, Kitagawa**

"This has been another fast year."

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"Because we had a celebration last year. I kinda fell empty this year."

**Futaba, Sakura**

"Why?"

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"I mean."

**Sumire, Yoshizawa**

"It's because Akira-senpai won't be with us this year, right?"

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

"I can understand why..."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

"But I have a family too, guys."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

"I've literally spent the summer break with you all.

**Sumire, Yoshizawa**

"Not all."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

"...Whoops."

**Haru, Okumura**

"That aside, have a safe trip, Mako-Chan."

**Me**

"Thank you, Haru."

**Sophia**

"How do you all say it? Was it "Hairy Christmas" or something like that?"

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

"Close. It's actually "Merry"."

**Futaba,** **Sakura**

"Damn it, I spat all over my screen."

**Ryuji,** **Sakamoto**

"Surly it was THAT funny."

**Yusuke, Kitagawa**

"I'd like to say it wasn't, but I did it myself."

**Sumire, Yoshizawa**

"I've done it too."

**Ann, Takamaki**

"Let's stop it there before this continues..."

**Me**

"At any rate. Akira, where do we meet?"

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

"Walk out of the station and I'll meet you there."

**Sumire, Yoshizawa**

"Well, have a Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Say, wasn't Zenkichi in this chat too? Where is he?" Sophia wondered.

"He's probably busy." Makoto responded.

Tokyo International Train Station - Morning

"We're here." Sae said as the car came to a stop.

The sisters got out of the car as Sae grabbed Makoto's suitcase for her. And stood by a train with a line of people.

"You have your ticket, right?" Sae asked.

"I do." Makoto answered.

The station radio then made a jingle. "Good morning passengers, the train the Inaba is taking off shortly. Please get aboard now."

"Well, this is my cue to go." Sae said.

Then they both gave each other a hug.

"Be safe down there." Sae said.

"I will." Makoto responded.

Sae then walks off, leaving Makoto and her luggage alone. Makoto then grabs her suit case by the handle and walks in line.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. Makoto gets out her phone.

"Say, Makoto. How come you're not driving to Inaba? I mean, you even have a licence." Sophia asked.

"Because the train is faster. Plus, Akira said there won't be any need to drive one to there." Makoto answered. "What could be going on?"

"Ticket." The conductor said.

Makoto presents it, the Conductor scans it. And rips off a barcode. Punches a barcode, then heads it back to Makoto.

"This way please." The Attendant said.

As Makoto followed her to her seat.

Five minutes after Makoto boards the train then starts to take off.

Makoto then pulls out a portable DVD player that one of the girls in her collage lent to her. She inserted a disc for a Yakuza based film and plugged in her ear phones to the player.

Before she could start the film.

A waitress came up to her. Makoto removed her earphones to listen.

"Would you like anything?" The waitress asked.

"Just a house blend coffee for now." Makoto answered.

"Do you want sugar with it?" The Waitress asked.

"Oh, no thank you." Makoto answered.

"Okay, what about a couple of Christmas cookies?" The Waitress then asked.

"Oh, well yes. May as well." Makoto answered.

The waitress then walked off.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Awww, I want one..." She wined.

-/-

Inaba Train Station - Daytime

Akira walked down a foot path heading towards the station. In his thick grey coat with his black turtle neck shirt. He pulls out his phone to check how far away Makoto is.

**Me**

"I'm almost at the station, how far do you have left?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑 **(Makoto, Niijima)**

"Not far... I think? I just left a tunnel."

**Me**

"Okay, this works perfectly."

**Me**

"I'll see you shortly."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlVR41fOTrM>

Morgana then pops his head out of Akira's bag. "Hey, you sure Inosuke will be fine. I'm kinda worried."

"He's with Shiro for the night, he'll night." Akira insured.

"It's not that I think Shiro is up to no good, I know well enough he is a good person." Morgana stated. "It's just... ah, never mind. I can't put my finger on it..."

Akira was finally by the stairway and can hear the station's speaker from where he was. "The train has arrived, please step aside to let current passengers out."

"You sure we should be waiting here?" Morgana asked.

"Well, it isn't difficult to find the exit. She'll be out here in seconds." Akira insured.

Just as Akira said, Makoto was out of the station. She started scanning the area for Akira.

"Over here!" Akira shouted to her.

Makoto then immanently noticed him and walked over.

They both took a minute to glance at each other.

"...I-It's good to have you here." Akira started awkwardly.

"I'm just glad I'm with you at all." Makoto responded.

They both blush then passionately kiss.

"So... How have you been?" Akira asked.

"I have been well. At least I won't have to deal with noisy neighbours for a while." Makoto said.

"Well you're in luck. Our neighbourhood is incredibly quiet. Then again, it's what's it like living in the country side." Morgana said.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Are we there yet?" She asked.

-/-

Akira and Morgana's attention were then off Makoto.

<https://youtu.be/ONmA3yZB_ns?t=18>

"That voice... Is that you, Sophia?" Morgana reacted.

Makoto then pulls out her phone. "Long time no see, Akira and Tanuki!" Sophia said.

"I told you I'm NOT A TANUKI!!" Morgana bursted.

"Ah geez, here we go again." Akira moaned. "Anyways, why are you here, Sophia?"

"I waited to learn what it's like to get together for a Christmas holiday, as well as get into that sprite." Sophia explained.

"I'm sorry, she hasn't stopped pestering me about it ever since we started talking our holiday plan." Makoto said. "We really do have two "Morgana's"."

"Since when do you take Ryuji's side!?" Morgana wined.

"Only when we decided to change Dr. Maruki's heart." Makoto responded.

"Well, I know you're tired. But I was thinking we should have lunch out, and pick up a cake before heading home." Akira said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJ5h3eyPCA4>

"That... Sounds like a plan. I've been craving a meat bowl now that you mention it." Makoto said.

"Great, I know just where to go then." Akira said.

Akira then took Makoto's hand and started to walk down the footpath.

Akira then reaches into his pocket, Makoto noticing they passed a bus stop as she heard keys clinging against each other. A remote was in Akira's palm as he pushed his thumb down a button. Making a car's light go off.

"You never mentioned you got a car!" Makoto said.

"It actually used to be my mothers." Akira explained.

"Oh, right... She passed away..." Makoto then realised.

"As soon as got back from summer vacation, I kind of immanently studied into getting a drivers licence." Akira said. "Considering what happened instead during summer break, and that you hand to be the only one driving."

Sophia's ringtone then kicks in. "That's actually a smart move on your part, Akira." She commented.

Akira unlocked the boot by the remote and put Makoto's suitcase in there. The couple then put both of their bags in the back seat.

Makoto was in the front seat with Akira, as he starts the car up. Then turning on the car's heater.

-/-

Then starts turning the radio nob.

"You're listenin' to ear relievers."

"You're listening to the calming radio."

"You're on Port Island's radio station."

"You're listening to Triple N!"

"Channel H!!!"

"Tokyo Rock Raadioooo..."

"Jet Set RADIOOOOOOO...!"

"The Jack Bros. Music Station!"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqXYoThbClo>

"Ah! Found it!" Akira said as he stopped flicking through radio channels.

"Good day everyone, we're here to provide our best tunes before Christmas, here on SoundJapan."

Akira then finally started to drive. Downward from a small hill with a view of Inaba's river.

Makoto put her phone screen down on the window to let Sophia see. The living AI's eye's widened as she beamed at the view.

Central Market

Akira makes a right turn leading the thieves into the market street. There Makoto could see people walking by with bags and wrapped boxes in their hands. People going in and out from the post office. Even stared at men putting up Christmas lights on a shops sign to then result them the lights dropping down. Making Makoto quietly chuckle.

Akira then pulls over to a Beef Bowl Store that was across the street from the shrine. The couple stepped out of the car and grabbed their bags too.

Beef Bowl Store

The couple sat down eating down on their lunch. Savouring the juice the meat had, the taste the noodles had.

"This admittedly tastes better compared to was Shibuya has to offer." Makoto commented. "I really wouldn't mind coming back here!"

"I don't blame you." Akira responded. "If only I could figure out the flavours this contains."

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Then why not ask the store keeper directly?" She suggested.

"They're not going to answer that." Makoto responded.

"Why?" Sophia wondered.

Akira surfs down on the noodles. "Business reasons." He then answered. "They're paranoid that no one will come back if they told what their recipes contained."

"Which is absurd since everything from Big Bang Burger you can get in supermarkets." Makoto commented. "But does it count since that place is fast food?"

Junes

The couple walk into the bakery section of Junes and walk up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a Christmas cake." Akira said to the clerk.

"Do you have a your receipt, Sir?" He asked.

Akira pulls out his wallet and pulls one out from it, then presents it.

The clerk takes the receipt and looks at it. "Kurusu... Ah, there it is." He said.

The clerk brings the box up and puts it on the counter. "That will be 1,000 yen."

Akira takes out a note and puts it on the counter. And then takes the cake.

"Have a Merry Christmas!" The clerk yelled as the couple started to walk off.

Kurusu Residence - Afternoon

Akira pulls into the driveway of the house. When the car was under shelter, Akira then removes the key from the car. "Okay, we're here..."

-/-

The couple get out went to retrieve their bags and the cake.

Akira and Makoto are at the door, and then starts searching through his bag. "Huh!? Did I? Did I...? Oh! Nevermind."

"What is it?" Makoto wondered.

"Nothing. Just thought I forgot my house keys." Akira explained.

Akira unlocks the slide door and the couple walk in. After Makoto was in, Akira looks the door.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40dA6RaUDDk>

Setting down their bags and the cake on to a small table. Akira hangs his coat on to a hook. "Here, hang yours there." He said.

"Are you sure?" Makoto questioned. "Then..." She then takes her coat of and hangs it next to Akira's, with her gloves sitting on the coat.

Then the pair took off their shoes.

Akira then takes the cake into the kitchen to put it into the fridge. Then turns on the house heater while he was at it.

"Just wait in the lounge room, I'll take care of your luggage." Akira said to Makoto. He then takes both bags and her suitcase, and takes them upstairs.

Makoto walks into the lounge and drops herself to a corner seat of the couch, taking an exhausted breath. "*sigh* My legs were killing me..."

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Makoto?"

"Yeah... Just tired..." Makoto responded.

"So... we're in Akira's home, aren't we?" Sophia wondered.

Now Makoto was sitting down, she takes a look at the place. It was what she expected in a small town home. The house rooms looked small, most of them were two storie, There is a small table in the middle of the room with cushions on each side. And the house overall is different compared to what Tokyo has.

Other than that. The Kurusu family are defiantly in the Christmas sprite. The Christmas Tree is already set up. There's decorations on the shelfs, walls, and door ways. She can even see tinsel on the stair case railing.

Akira and Morgana were coming back down the stairs and heading into the lounge room themselves. Akira sitting right next to Makoto, back down like hers and his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I know what you're going to say. This is what you were inspecting for a country side home, aren't you?" Akira said to her.

"Well... Yes, you took words out of my mouth." Makoto responded.

Sophia's ringtone then plays. "How does that even work?"

"It's when someone says something before the other can." Morgana explained. "Anyways, Sophia. Are you sure you're okay being all the way out here?"

"Don't worry about it, Mona. I already got the thumbs up before Makoto agreed." Sophia said.

"Anyway, what do have planned for dinner?" Makoto asked.

"It's disappointing, but... Dad actually has a frozen pizza that's about to expire. And he wants it eaten." Akira said then got up. "So that's it, pizza."

"Oh, I see." Makoto responded.

"Well, I better make a start to it before the moon comes." Akira said, then heads to the kitchen.

Akira get's the pizza out of the freezer, opens the box, and places the pizza on a tray.

The pizza has pepperoni, mushrooms and olives on it. Makoto walks by Akira to to take a look at the pizza itself.

"Maybe a few more toppings?" Makoto suggested.

"Well... there is some cut tomatoes, grated carrot, pork and salmon left over in the fridge." Akira responded.

"Don't even think about it. That IS mine!" Morgana shouted.

"I also brought herbs for you. They're in that jar." Akira said.

Makoto then sprinkled a pinch of herbs onto the pizza, and went to the fridge for the tomatoes, carrot and pork. Place them on with the herbs, then put extra grated cheese over it. "This should do." She said.

Akira then put the pizza into the pre-heated oven. Then decided to blend some coffee while the couple waited on their pizza. "I take it you want your usual blend?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Defiantly!" Makoto responded.

-/-

Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kfCvgsvil4>

The couple ate in the living room on that small table. The pair of them keeling down on cushions.

"That actually wasn't bad for boxed food. Although, Sis would say otherwise." Makoto commented.

"*burp* Oh!! 'cuse me!" Akira said.

"At least you don't do what Ryuji does to Lady Ann." Morgana commented.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "What did Ryuji do to Ann?" Sophia asked curiously.

"After we change Madarame's heart. Ryuji went to buy a bottle of soda, and had to burp right in front of Lady Ann's face." Morgana answered.

"Ugh, that's just immature." Sophia commented.

"Well if anything, he's always neglecting his studies..." Makoto added. "Which reminds me, I wonder how Akane is going."

"I wouldn't know... I don't get in much contact with her." Akira said. "Now, how about that cake?"

"...Just give me a small slice, please? I've already ate a lot today." Makoto said. "But, at least we're not in an distorted reality this time."

"Haha... Right..." Akira responded.

Akira then takes away the dishes, and brings in the cake with desert plates and spoons. "Still, I've been wondering what our future together would've been like if I did accept Maruki's reality." He said.

"My father as well as your mother and sister would be alive, that's one thing." Makoto responded. Then pulled her plate closer once Akira served her slice. "But... Our relationship would still remain the same."

Akira ate a forkful of the cake. "Well, you're not wrong."

Makoto ate down on a forkful and picked strawberry from the cream. "By the way, won't your father and Inosuke-kun be back soon?" She asked then took a bite on the strawberry.

"Ah, no. Dad won't be back home till midnight, and Inosuke is with Shiro for the night, see we won't be seeing anyone till morning." Akira answered. "Which means we have the house to ourselves for the night."

"Wow... Last year really is feeling like Yesterday." Makoto commented.

"Oh, and. I don't know but if heard. But Sae-san actually shipped your presents from her our PO box." Akira then explained. Then taking another forkful of the cake.

"So, I've herd." Makoto responded. "And... Is it me, or does this cake taste... Different?"

"That's probably just you." Akira then said.

Akira then washed up after the the cake.

"So, are you in the mood for carols?" Makoto asked.

"Nah, I don't listen to those." Akira responded.

"How about the movie then?" Makoto then suggested. "Have you seen Like A Dragon 2?"

"Went out of theatres before I had the chance to see it." Akira responded. "So why not?"

Akira then went to turn on the DVD player.

Makoto went next to him to pass him case.

-/-

"Is this... a hardbook?" Akira wondered as he looked at it.

"The disc is just on the back." Makoto said.

Akira opened the back. It really was a hard book, just with the DVD spindle. "That's kind of weird..."

"What's even the book part supposed to be?" Morgana wondered.

"I'm pretty sure it's art by those who were keen on the film." Makoto said.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "What's the point of that? Couldn't you just look it up on the internet?" She questioned.

The couple laid on the corner of the couch. Akira's back on a cushion while Makoto lied sideways, head on his shoulder and right hand on his chest. With a wight soft blanket over them. Also with Makoto's toes sticking out.

<https://youtu.be/jvYhnqJk7fs?t=49>

"Who the f*** told you to get in front of her!? Move out of the way!"

"No!"

"You dare cross me?"

"I say that's enough of dragging women into debt. You can just get bent, Boss!"

"Then you will die! Your father died for your same reason, it's only fitting you both have the same fate I suppose..."

"Yooou sonofa bitch!"

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"You... bastard...!"

*Drop!*

"He actually faked being a customer just to save her from bring forced into illegal sex?" Akira commented. "Would a Yakuza even do that?"

"If anything, Yakuza are much different compared to a mafia." Makoto responded. "Pretty sure there some like that in real life too. If anything one could even be friends with someone in the police."

*Click, BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"Why is wasting his bullets? He's already dead!" Morgana commented.

-/-

After the movie finished. Everyone then went to Akira's room.

Makoto's phone is on charge. Morgana curled into his bed. Akira and Makoto were in a futon together. With the Buchimaru blanket between them under the futon sheets, with Makoto snuggling with the Buchimaru plush as well.

The futon itself is big enough for the pair of them, since it used to be Sachio and Irisa’s. Sachio passed it to Akira since Makoto is now in his life, as well with Irisa passed on.

"Hmm..." Makoto was spacing out.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kfCvgsvil4>

"What's up?" Akira wondered.

"Nothing, it's just... This kinda doesn't feel right." Makoto said.

"Why?" Akira asked.

"Remember that night before the heist at Sis' Palace?" Makoto said.

"...Yeah. ...I could never forget that night." Akira responded.

"I mean, that night. We were sleeping in a futon, all because I wasn't myself... The fact that I was going to lose you or Sis. Or even both. That was the lowest point of my life." Makoto said. "But... Because nothing is going on between on of us now, sleeping in a futon at the moment just feels... empty."

"Oh." Akira responded.

"Or maybe it's because I'm just used to sleeping in a bed." Makoto said. "Regardless, I with you for Christmas and New Years. Well pretty much the whole holiday. So I'm not going to let a feeling on sleep ruin it."

"On top of that, I've got us booked for skiing." Akira then suddenly said.

"S-Skiing?" Makoto questioned.

"Is something wrong?" Akira asked as he looked at his girlfriend confused.

"No that's not it. That's because I've never done it before, So I'd probably fail badly." Makoto explained.

"It's fine. I haven't done it myself." Akira reassured her.

"Really? Then I guess we can fail together..." Makoto responded awkwardly.

The couple then glanced at each other. 

"I love you, Makoto." Akira said.

"I love you too, Akira." Makoto responded.

They then kissed and let their tongues dance. The kiss had lasted two minutes.

"Okay... we should sleep now. Especially after your long day." Akira said.

Makoto then wrapped her arms around Akira with a passionate grip. With the Buchimaru plush just laying between their arms."Goodnight..." She said.

"Goodnight, my queen." Akira then said.

He plants a kiss to Makoto's forehead before sleep overtook the pair of them.

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

Monday 12/25 - Kurusu Residence - Early Morning

Christmas Day has come, and everyone in Akira's room were still asleep. Akira and Makoto's arms are still around one another. Morgana is curled in his cat bed with his blanket over him. And Sophia... Well... In rest mode.

The sunshine eventually made it's way over Akira's eyes. Making him wake up.

As Akira awoke, the first thing he of course sees is Makoto sleeping, feeling bad he had to interrupt it. But it's Christmas Day.

Akira loosens his grip and proceeds to shake her by the shoulder. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." He said softly.

Makoto didn't budge besides her head slightly squirming. "Mmm, five more minutes dad..." She said in her sleep.

"...Really?" Akira said to himself. "Come on, get up. It's Christmas."

Makoto then finally started to open her eyes. "C... Christmas..." She finally wakes up. "Oh! It's Christmas." Makoto then unwraps her arms from Akira and gets her torso on top of him. Then lays her hands down on to his chest. Then goes right in to kiss him.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqvWAaTSax0>

Akira then starts to embrace the kiss and gets one hand behind her back with the other behind her head.

Shortly after they break the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Akira!" Makoto said to him.

"Merry Christmas." Akira responded.

Morgana then starts to stretch as he wakes up himself. "Oh, you two are already up." He said.

The couple get up. Akira proceeds to open the door, while Makoto was reaching into her suitcase and getting her robe on. And also went to get her phone off from charging.

Akira, Makoto and Morgana walk down the stairs. They peek into the living room hallway to see the tree still has wrapped presents under it and also no one in site.

"Is Dad still sleeping in?" Akira wondered loudly.

"Should we then get coffee going while we wait?" Makoto asked.

Confetti then shot of from sides of the doorway as soon as Akira stood his toe onto the carpet.

"Ahk!" Makoto reacted.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sachio and Shiro showed themselves from the living room walls while Inosuke came up from behind the couch.

"Again!?" Morgana moaned.

"We got them good!" Shiro said proudly.

"If anything, how are you here already?" Akira asked his brother.

"Well you know what they say: You snooze, you lose." Shiro responded.

"But... We all got up pretty early though?" Makoto responded.

"Well, anyway. Shiro and Inosuke you met back in March." Akira said.

Shiro then went ahead to introduce himself. "That we did, at the very least. We're actually meeting properly. I'm Shiro, you probably know that already."

"Oh don't worry. Akira already told me a lot about you three." Makoto responded. Then turned to Akira's father. "Sachio-san, I'm awfully sorry to hear your wife passed away last year..."

"Ah no, don't be. It was my fault I didn't pay it her full treatment on time..." Sachio responded.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Does Christmas always start out grim?"

"Hm?" What was that?" Shiro wondered. "Is it me or there someone else in the house?"

"Uh T-That's just you." Akira quickly said to cover up Sophia's talk.

Inosuke then walked up close near Makoto. "I think it's from Makoto-san."

"Huh?" Makoto quickly gasped.

"Hey, come on Inosuke. Don't you think you should worry about your presents right now?" Sachio said to his nephew.

"No arguments here." Akira said.

The Kurusu family and Makoto sat all over the living room.

Makoto's phone was sitting on a stand as Sophia looks at the view. With Morgana laying down on one of the cushions.

"So that that's what's it like when a family is together for Christmas." Sophia said.

"Wait until new years, it gets pretty loud actually." Morgana responded.

Akira passes Makoto her gift from him.

”Oh my god! We’re did you actually get this!? I don’t think this actually even exists!” Makoto commented. It was a Buchimaru neck pillow.

”Amagi-san told about a friend of hers who is pretty good with knitting. I remember when I commissioned him to make it, he was like “Ugh!! Why Senpai!? Why!?”” Akira said. “I guess he really doesn’t like that side of him showing.

”*chuckle* Good god I can only imagine. Oh right!" Makoto puts her neck pillow down and passes Akira his present. "Here's yours. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Akira opens it and is greeted to a Candle. He smells it, and it had the coffee scent.

"Sis, actually went to a market and picked it out.” Makoto said. “I was with her at the time and wanted to get you something else. But when I think about it now, it would kind of make it feel like you never left Leblanc.”

"Well... Thank you, Makoto." Akira said. “You really gave me a last surprise this year.”

"Don't forget to thank Sis too." Makoto responded. "And, you are welcome." She then kissed him on the cheek.

The couple turn their heads to see how everyone else is reacting to what they received.

"Good god! How long has it been since I last had these!?" Sachio said holding a box of chocolate.

"Oh cool! I got the latest one!" Inosuke chanted holding a Featherman figure.

"*sigh* Really...?" Shiro moaned at his. It was a brown sweater.

"Shouldn't you of people, know to be grateful for what you get?" Makoto joked.

"Hey!? I get that, but this is just generic as hell." Shiro responded.

"Well if you're really that bothered by it. I happen to have something for you three." Makoto then said. Then revealed them from behind the table. "Merry Christmas, gentlemen."

Shiro, Inosuke and Sachio were just plain speechless and each took their presents.

"Thank you." Sachio said.

"Yeah, thanks Niijima-san." Shiro said.

"Oh, please. Just call me, Makoto." She said.

"Inosuke... What do you say when people give you stuff?" Sachio then said to his nephew.

"Huh? Oh-Thank you, Makoto-san." Inosuke then said.

Each of them opened their, very interested to see what Akira's Girlfriend got the each of them.

"Pens and a blank book. Funny, I actually needed those." Shiro said.

"Oh, perfect. I was thinking I should get folder for it." Sachio said.

""It"?" Makoto wondered.

"Dad's current goal is run for mayor." Akira said.

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?!"

"I might not get elected for next election, but I certainly won't give up till I am." Sachio said.

"No way! WOW! THIS IS COOL!" Inosuke yelled out.

Inosuke rushed up to Makoto and hugged her. Shocking everyone, even Akira and Sophia.

"Thank you, Makoto-san! Thank you!" Inosuke continues.

Makoto was unsure how to react. It was the first time a child gave her a surprise like that. So she just simply patted him.

"What did you get him?" Morgana asked out of curiosity.

"A Phoenix Rangers box set." Makoto answered.

"Why?" Morgana asked.

"Well, Futaba and himself have interacted before between our video calls." Akira said.

"Even Futaba helped figure what to get him too." Makoto added.

* * *

"Hmmm, I know they still had one available." Futaba said to herself.

"How can you tell?" Makoto asked.

"'Cause I checked their site last night." Futaba answered. "Oh! There it is! But, Arug! I can't reach it! If only Akira was here..."

Makoto then picks the box off from the stores shelf. "You were saying?"

Futaba then turns to see it in Makoto's hands. "...Or, that works too."

* * *

"Why is that show so popular?" Sophia wondered.

"I swear I can hear a voice." Shiro then said.

-/-

Cemetery - Daytime

<https://youtu.be/8ED7kzAmnAY?t=24>

After breakfast. The Kurusu Family took off to the cemetery to visit some graves. Makoto dragged along of course.

They've gone to visit Great grandparents, Grandparents, Uncles and Aunts, Family members that died too fast. And Irisa of course.

With the family going about, Akira notices Makoto still by the front entrance. He walks up to her.

"You haven't moved at all?" Akira asked her.

"No, I felt like I'd be intruding if I did." Makoto responded. "And if they're were graves for me to visit today, I'd be my parents'."

"Oh, right..." Akira then said. "What... have you been doing this entire time?"

"Chatting with Sis. Told her you liked the gift we got you." Makoto responded.

"Told her I said thank you?" Akira then asked.

Makoto then puts her phone away. "Well because you have her contact, she wants you to prove it by contacting her yourself."

"Of course she does..." Akira said silently.

"Sae-san can be a bit of a perfectionist." He recalled Akechi saying.

He then gets to close up to Makoto and wraps his arm around as they look at the grave field.

"So, I know Akiko-san died at birth. But does even have one herself here?" Makoto asked.

"Nope, not even a birth certificate since she died straight after delivery." Akira said.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Hey, Akira. Why are you all at the cemetery on Christmas?" She asked. "Isn't a day where even is cheerful?"

"Well it's not always the case. Families come on Christmas to show they haven't forgotten about them." Akira answered.

"Besides, it wouldn't be good if you didn't visit at all." Makoto added.

"No, it wouldn't." Sophia said.

"Hey! they're coming back! I guess we're heading home." Morgana said.

-/-

Kurusu Residence

Lunch had just passed and Shiro is still hanging around.

"Um, Shiro. Shouldn't you be heading home?" Akira asked.

"I would if I could." Shiro responded.

Akira looked at him confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sachio then starts to speak before Shiro could. "His complex collapsed last night..."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHdRrUD-Fto>

Akira, Makoto, Morgana and Sophia were shocked to hear what they just heard.

"My god! What happened?" Makoto asked.

"It was caused from a neglected apartment." Shiro answered. "What happened was a bathtub dropped through the floor. It was bad enough to make other floors near by go with it. Including mine..."

"But, you and Inosuke look like you got out without enquiries." Akira said.

"Thankfully we did. But important stuff were destroyed in the middle of it. But we were lucky your presents from me were here instead of at my place." Shiro said. "Besides that, about twenty-two appartments went to rubble. Twenty-five residents were injured. And three have died." He continues. "The tenants was injured himself but he was arrested and evicted."

Shiro then takes out his phone to show a photo that everyone effected got. "This is what to complex looks like right now."

"...JESUS CHRIST!!" Akira reacted.

"Ooooo, talk about a bad way to wake up to on Christmas Day." Makoto commented.

"Shiro drove by around one in the morning. Inosuke was still shaken by the time they arrived." Sachio said.

Makoto looked at Inosuke from both the kitchen and living room doorways from where she was sitting. "At least he looks like he okay now."

"He's still seven years old, so what he received this year might be have made him get over it quickly." Akira added.

"So until the complex gets repaired. I'm moving back in, meaning I'm paying board again..." Shiro said.

"Shiro really has it rough..." Morgana comments.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Yeah, the worse about losing your current home is someone else having it destroyed..." Sophia comments.

"Yeah, same thing with driving. It's not you on the road, it's the idiots around you." Shiro responded, then noticed a unfamiliar voice. "Hey! Wait a minute! I knew I herd something this morning!"

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hULV6q4TtQw>

"Shoot!" Morgana gasped.

"Uh! I mean-"You got; Mail!"" Sophia tires to fake herself.

"There's no point hiding it now..." Makoto sighed.

"Hiding what?" Sachio responded.

"Remember that living AI from summer break I told you about?" Akira said.

"That I do... Then isn't that." Sachio responded.

-/-

Inosuke then walks up at the table. "Living, AI?"

"Um, why don't you stand over there?" Makoto said to Inosuke.

Inosuke then walks over by Shiro.

Makoto then faces her phone towards the Kurusu family. Showing Sophia to them. The family blinked twice and remained speechless.

Sophia then finally says. "Hello, Sachio, Shiro, Inosuke. I'm Sophia, a friend of humans." She finished with a smile.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1iBzvtl05c>

"...So there really is a living AI. What's the world coming to?" Shiro commented.

"How'd you do that Makoto-san?" Inosuke asked.

"Oh, I didn't create her. Someone else did." Makoto responded. "Sophia just asked me to take her with me, and I just happened to agree to it."

Inosuke then walks up, curious as he is. Takes the phone out of Makoto's hand to face the AI closely. "Um, what do you mean "friend of humans"?" He asked.

"Exactly as it sounds. I emulate how humans are friends with each other." Sophia answered.

"Well, since lunch is done with. I brought cinnamon rolls I baked with me." Shiro then said.

"Oh, that reminds me! I should those donuts made!" Makoto then said straight afterwards.

"Wait! You can bake donuts!?" Sophia and Inosuke both said as they look at her.

-/-

Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kfCvgsvil4>

Everyone ate up on the dinning table. Shiro cinnamon rolls freshly made from Christmas Eve. Makoto donuts out from the oven with icing on them this time around. As well as brewed coffee from Akira. Everyone chatted for a fair while. Until Akira suddenly got up and left for the bathroom.

Makoto took that opportunity to ask Sachio if he still had Akira's photo's since Akira saw hers.

Sachio didn't hesitate. He went through the living room shelves to find a small box full of them.

Akira had simular ones to what Makoto had. His growing height, losing his first tooth, and even his first day of elementary school. A photo Makoto didn't have.

"This one here, here was reading his favourite book at the time. I could never get it out of his hands." Sachio said.

"Wow, I didn't think Akira would be someone passionately attached to books." Makoto commented.

"Oh, hey! I remember this!" Shiro then pulls out one. "Wasn't this when I first held him?"

"Oh, you're right. It is too." Sachio commented.

Makoto then pulled out. "Hey, isn't that?" She pulled out one photo that has Akira and his uncle.

"Oh, I was wondering that one went. I thought I lost it for the past decade." Sachio said. "This was taken at our family cabin. My brother taught him how to catch a fish."

"It's a pretty big one." Makoto commented.

Then Makoto's attention was on another. Then put the one in her hand down and grabbed the one her focus was on.

She pulls it out to see a photo out to see a picture of Akira, about at the age of four. sleeping sideward on the couch with a Pyro Jack plush in his arm. It reminded her of a similar one she had instead it a Buchimaru one, of course.

"Hm, did something catch you're attention, Makoto-chan?" Sachio asked.

"Um, if fine with you. May I, hold on to this one?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm, why's that?" Sachio asked.

"Well, uh..." Makoto started with a stutter. "This one kinda kinda takes me back to something similar."

"Something in common hm?" Sachio responded. "Very well. I trust you'll keep it safe then?"

Makoto then puts the photo away.

Akira then walks in. "Did I miss anything?"

Makoto then stands up. “No, not really” She said as she walks up to him.

She’s then close up at him, wraps her arms around him and blushes.

Akira then looks up at the doorway. “Huh, look at that.” It was a missal toe.

Makoto’s blush then got redder.

”Really? We’re doing it now!?” Makoto wined.

”Bucker-up, my Queen.” Akira teased.

Makoto looks back then then faces back forward at Akira.

Despite Akira’s brother and father in the same room with them. Makoto didn’t have any way out of it.

So the couple then kissed under the doorway.

-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the Christmas chapters. So meaning there's still chapters for the days after Christmas, the New Years, and for the end of the New Year's holidays. I'm still writing those ones, so don't worry. They're coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday 12/27 - Kurusu Residence - Early Morning

Christmas has passed and Akira has finished his last day of school for the year. Akira and Makoto were packed for the ski lodge for two days.

The couple walk down with a small travel bag over Akira's shoulder.

"Okay, we're off." Akira said to his father.

"Alright, don't hurt yourselves you two." Sachio responded. "Don't worry about Morgana, he'll be fine here."

The couple grabbed their coats of the hooks and left the house.

Akira and Makoto made their way to the driveway and got into Akira's car. Then he starts it up.

"So, you've have the clothes for when we arrive. Right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I do. Just need a thick jacket and pants." Akira responded. "What about you? Not planning on going down a snowy hill dressed like that are you?"

"Of course, I'm just lucky I brought a thick jacket and pants even when I was unaware of going skiing." Makoto said.

"Okay, let's go!" Akira said, then reversed the car and started to drive off.

Ski Lodge - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-NmYt6Qx7Q>

The couple checked in and went to claim the boards they were borrowing for the two days.

They then got in line to get themselves up hill.

Their seat comes to bring them up. They sit down and keep ahold of the boards and ski sticks.

As the couple get brought up, Makoto turns her head right to see the view of Inaba. Akira noticing where she is staring.

"I can take you up the hill sometime, you know." Akira said to her.

"Huh?" Makoto responded.

"Up that hill, you get a more promising view there." Akira explained.

"Isn't it a long drive?" Makoto asked.

"It's actually shorter than you think." Akira answered.

Makoto then realised. "Oh, right. This is a small town."

Before they knew it, they made it up the hill.

Akira sets down the snowboard, and Makoto sets down the ski boards and sticks. Before they get their goggles on. Makoto gets her phone out to show Sophia the view.

"This is so high up. People really ski down this high!?" Sophia questioned. "I mean, look at how steep it is. I'm pretty sure you'll hit someone."

"It's as long as we're careful." Makoto responded.

"Get get down before we hold a line." Akira suggested.

The couple then finally get their goggles on and begin slide down hill.

As they slide they focus on where the gates themselves are. Since Akira is on a snowboard, he was more likely to fall than Makoto.

Three gates left and Makoto makes a accidental jump from a rock that no one can easily see.

Thankfully it was high nor was it dangerous by any means, but it was still a hazard when speeding down.

Akira made it down first, he gets his feet of the board and hold it by his arm. And waits for Makoto to come by him.

With the hill coming to a flat end, Makoto plant's the sticks into the snow to slow herself down.

"I under estimated myself. It's actually not hard now that I think about it." Makoto said. "Good thing you thought ahead for these holidays."

"Yeah, I had to come here once since now I'm finically able to do so." Akira responded.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story." Akira responded.

"Anyway, let's get our second go before we get called back into the lodge for the night." Makoto said.

Akira then pulls out his phone. "Oh crud! Let's get in line!"

Akira and Makoto then quickly make their way back to the seats to get themselves back up the hill.

Evening

Everyone present at the Lodge stayed for dinner. Akira and Makoto's table were right next to the window and it was perfect for the snowing view outside.

-/-

And everyone at the lodge were all being served the same thing, but it was perfect for a dinner the middle of snowing weather. Roasted potato, snow peas and carrot. with roasted Lamb and Chicken. They we're well served, but the each plate we're soaked with gravy.

<https://youtu.be/ONmA3yZB_ns?t=18>

"...*sigh* this is overboard." Makoto said.

"Waiter!" Akira yelled out with his arm out.

The waiter walks up to them. "Is there a problem sir?"

"Isn't this too much gravy?" Akira questioned.

The waiter then picked up both plates. "I'm terribly sorry sir, we'll sort this out imminently." Then waked off.

Makoto then looks across the room. "Do you think we not the only ones?"

Akira then gets out of the seat. "I'm gonna use the bathroom and look around for you while I'm at it." And started to walk off.

As Akira was starting to walk off, and Makoto started to drink on the coffee. And was looking through the dessert menu while she was waiting on both Akira, and the waiter.

Her finger runs along the options and one dessert actually caught her attention.

The waiter then came back with both plates. "We're terribly sorry about the overuse of gravy, we have someone filling in for the main chef and they suffer from a condition where their hands shake. No matter how much weight they were holding."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Makoto responded.

"We're pretty busy tonight since almost half of everyone got the same mistake." Waiter said then left.

Makoto looked at both plates and both plates have reasonable amount of gravy that time. With Akira coming shortly afterwards.

"I had a look while I went, almost everyone had the same result." Akira said.

"I've their fill in had sensitive hands." Makoto said.

"How do you know?" Akira asked.

"The waiter told me himself..." Makoto answered. "Anyway, I saw something in the dessert menu that peaked my interest."

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_O2zAbZYeg>

"Ooooooo, okay. Let's have a look at it after dinner then." Akira responded.

The couple ate down on their roasted dinner while at the same time savouring on the juice of the meats with the gravy over them. But the downside to it was the coffee didn't go well with it.

They finished with dinner and they then went to their room.

Makoto did ask about their sundae and the staff told them to wait in their room.

The couple waited in the room, and had the rooms fire place going. Akira then chucks an extra piece of wood into the fire place, then left it alone.

Makoto was already sitting down on one of the couches in the room, Akira sits directly next to her and warps his arm around her.

Makoto then repositions herself while rest her hand onto his chest.

"You know, this feels kind of strange to me." Makoto then finally started talking.

"How so?" Akira asked.

"Well, when we were still at the start of this year. Reality was starting to get distorted, meaning we had to be Phantom Thieves for a bit longer." Makoto started. "And when Summer Vacation came, we didn't have a choice but to shift our plans aside. Ruining our chance for us to spend time together."

"That's not entirely true. We still went on that ferris wheel together." Akira said.

"That is true, but that isn't my point." Makoto said. "I mean, don't you think it's odd that we haven't needed to reband the Phantom Thieves again?"

"Well, nothing strange has been on the news. And nothing shady is currently going on. I think things are finally normal." Akira responded.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Makoto then got up from the couch. "That must be the desserts." She said then walked up to the door to claim them.

"Oh, so that's what those shelves just outside were for..." Makoto then said. Then walked back over to the room table with two glass fulls of sundaes in her hands.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "...What on earth are in those!?" She asked.

"When I looked at the menu, um. What did they have again? Let me think..." Makoto started. "There's ice cream for starters, and there hazel nuts, toppings, they both also have flakes. And I think there's chocolate chips and banana's in the middle of the whole thing."

"Ooooooh, that sounds good." Akira commented.

"I guess it's good it caught my attention then." Makoto responded. And put the sundae in her left hand in front of Akira.

Akira, Makoto and Sophia talked in-between themselves as the white snow weather started to get stronger. They talk about the Phantom Thieves, theirs futures, their careers. As well the metaverse. Before they knew, they're desserts were finished and it was starting to get late.

"We probably should get to sleep then. If we still want to ski before going back home." Akira said.

"You're right, let's get ready for bed." Makoto said.

Thursday 12/28 - Ski Lodge - Daytime

The couple slides downhill relatively quick, and they make they over down to the end of the hill.

They both remove their goggles. "Whoo, what a slide!" Makoto commented. "Should we go one more time for the road?"

Akira gets out his phone. "No, our session is ending in minutes so there's no point." He said. "We may as well signet now."

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Well... that's disappointing." She commented. "Well good things have to come to an end..."

"Well... Let's return the boards and get home then." Makoto said.

The couple then walk over to the ski lodge.

-/-

Kurusu Residence - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kfCvgsvil4>

The couple return home and took their coats and boots off after entering the front door.

"We're home!" Akira yelled.

Morgana the first to walk up to them. "I've been waiting for you two..." He said with his signature smug tone.

"We don't have sushi for your information." Makoto quickly jabbed.

"...Ugh! Come on!" Morgana wined.

"Anyway, I think we should study for a while. I've barley started yesterday." Makoto said.

Akira turns his head back to see Inosuke standing by the doorway.

"Inosuke, is something wrong?" Akira asked his cousin.

"Um, I want help with homework..." Inosuke then spoke.

"Oh, that won't be an issue." Makoto said. She then walks close to him and bends down to look at him eye to eye. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Um, I've actually been struggling with math. I... just can't do it right." Inosuke said.

"Don't be like that, it's normal to struggle at math. Even I did." Makoto responded.

Inosuke looked at her surprised. "Even you, Makoto-san?"

"He was actually struggling with his times table." Morgana explained.

"He's still learning that?" Akira wondered.

The three studied in the dinning room. Akira and Makoto helped Inosuke with his math while Akira studied on business management and Makoto under crime and law.

Evening

"Okay, that will do for tonight. We'll continue tomorrow if you want." Makoto said.

"Oh, okay!" Inosuke said. "I'm gonna watch Phoenix Rangers now!" Then sprinted to the living room.

Makoto then faced Akira and noticed a particular smile on his faced. "Look at him now, he's much happier now compared to when Dad took him in." He said to himself.

"You know, it hasn't been a week and he's already okay being around me." Makoto pointed out. "He didn't need to open to me or anything."

"Yeah... I mean he already gets alone well with Futaba." Akira said.

"Even though they only talk through video calls?" Makoto asked.

"Yep, that's right." Akira responded.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you." Makoto suddenly said. "Close your eyes."

"...Okay?" Akira responded. And did so.

Akira could hear card tearing and plastic creaking. He can hear as if something was going onto her wrist, and he heard it twice.

And then he felt Makoto left his arm, and he could feel her putting something on his wrist.

Akira tired to sneak a sight of what's going on.

"No peaking...!" Makoto said to him. Akira then felt the same thing a second time.

"Okay, you can open now." Makoto said.

Akira opened his eyes. And greeted to two wrist bands on his right arm. A blue one and a red one closest to his arm. Makoto then put her left arm next to his right. With the same colour bands in the same spots.

"Matching bands?" Akira wondered.

"I brought them at the lodge." Makoto said. "These bands are there to prove we're serious about our relationship."

"Not bad." Akira said.

"Now, since we have these bands. We never take them off. Okay?" Makoto said.

"Don't worry, I don't intend too." Akira responded.

They both then look at each in the eye as the blush at each other.

Akira gets his hand under her chin as Makoto leans closer towards him.

They then get in close to kiss. They both let their tongues dance long enough to show that the bands were taking another step closer with their relationship.

Akira finally broke the kiss. "I love you, Makoto..."

"I love you too, Akira..." Makoto responded.

"So you two really are going to be that kind of couple now..." Morgana commented.

"Is there a problem with that?" Akira questioned.

"Um, no. Not at all!" Morgana quickly responded.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "The way you said it sounds debatable."

"Shut up! I'm defiantly not against it!" Morgana responded.

"Are you sure...?" Makoto then says.

"Positive!" Morgana responded.

"You'd better be." Akira jabbed.

"...I need to prove it, don't I...?" Morgana said.

"Yes!" Akira, Makoto and Sophia all said together.

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

Friday 12/29 - Kurusu Residence - Early Morning

Makoto wakes up from the futon, she stretches her arms up as she yawns. Then to finally open her eyes to see Akira is nowhere in site.

Normally she'd be annoyed that he didn't at least wait for a morning cuddle. But decides to let it slide and get up.

Makoto then gets her phone off charge. "Morning, Sophia."

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "Morning, Makoto. Sleep well?"

"Didn't shiver thankfully." Makoto said. "Hey, you know where Akira might be?"

"Don't know. I can't tell what happens when I'm in rest mode." Sophia responded.

"Of course you don't..." Makoto sighed.

She then looks out from the window to see if Akira is possibly shovelling the drive-way. He wasn't.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jowZAoO2UGs>

Then opening the door, she can hear talking down stairs.

"Another elderly husband died, huh?" Akira's voice said.

"Yeah... Therapy on passings always take a lot of time until they get over it." Shiro's voice said. "Those type of sessions felt like a chore when I first started therapy."

"I can only imagine..." Akira's voice responded.

Makoto then walks by the dinning table.

"Oh! You're up." Akira said as he pays his attention on her. "Morning."

"Morning..." Makoto responded still trying to fully wake up.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "Morning, Akira. Morning, Shiro." She said.

"Still can't believe a living AI exists." Shiro said. "Then I guess you guys can really understand Morgana."

"Ugh! You still didn't believe that!?" Morgana bursted.

"Hey, there's no point. I don't understand you, remember?" Shiro said to Morgana.

"He said, "Ugh, you still didn't believe that?"" Sophia said.

"Thank god you're a reliable translator." Morgana commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sophia said.

"By the Makoto, you're the one cooking tonight, no?" Shiro asked.

"Yep, that's right." Makoto responded.

"Let me guess, tonight is going to be "that", right?" Akira asked.

"Ding ding! We have a winner." Makoto responded.

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be three dings..." Morgana said.

Makoto then noticed it was only the brothers at the table.

"Wait, where's Sachio-san and Inosuke-kun?" She asked.

"Dad already left when we woke up, And Inosuke is just in the bath." Akira answered.

Shiro then stood up from the table. "Well, I could discuss longer. But I need to get going." He said.

Shiro went to put on his coat and gloves, and left the house in the snow fall weather.

Morning

Makoto and Inosuke kneeled around the living room on the cushions and talked to each other as well as Sophia being apart of the conversation.

Akira walks in the living room with a wooden tray in his hands by the handles. carrying three mugs. And puts it on the table.

"Uuuugh...!! That taste bitter!" Inosuke reacted.

"...That's coffee for you." Akira responded.

"Ahk! The taste won't leave my mouth... How do you both bare this!?" Inosuke questioned.

"You get used to it. I lived in a cafe for a whole year, remember?" Akira responded.

"You know, I've been wondering since I started to Leblanc, Akira." Makoto started. "Have you ever had coffee before helping out at Leblanc?"

"Not at all actually. I'd normally have a shake every now and then back in the day." Akira answered.

"Is that right?" Makoto frowned. Then took a sip of the coffee.

"Can we play a game or something?" Inosuke asked.

"Hm, alright." Akira responded smiling at his cousin. "What about you, Makoto?"

"I'm not good with board games..." Makoto responded.

"Then, what about tycoon then?" Morgana suggested.

"Does Inosuke even know how to play tycoon?" Sophia asked.

"I can hear you..." Inosuke responded. "And yeah, I do."

"Alright, it's decided then." Akira said, then gets off his cushion. "Now where did I put the cards?"

Akira leaves the room the get a deck of playing cards. When he returns, before he can shuffle, His phone goes off. He looks at it to see he got a text message.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

"Huh? Did something happen?" Akira wondered in his head.

**Yukiko, Amagi**

"Sorry to pull you away from on your break, Akira-kun."

**Yukiko, Amagi**

"But, the inn is understaffed today."

**Me**

"Under staffed, how?"

**Yukiko, Amagi**

"Well... Sato-san sent me a sudden message he's unable to come due to a last minute funeral."

**Yukiko, Amagi**

"I'm hoping you can come in to fill-in for him."

**Me**

"...Okay, but I'll be late though."

**Yukiko, Amagi**

"Thank you, Akira-kun. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry again..."

**Yukiko, Amagi**

”And don’t worry. You’ll of course get overtime pay.”

Akira then stands up from the table. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Makoto tilts her head. "Did something happen?"

"I'm filling in for someone, because they had to attend a funeral." Akira explained.

"After Christmas just pasted!?" Sophia questioned.

Makoto then stands up herself. "Then... What do we do about picking up groceries for tonight? Or heck, transportation?"

Akira then hands Makoto his keys. "Which is way I'm taking the bus for today. You can just drive over the inn when I shift is about to end." He explained.

"But I don't know where it is, though." Makoto said.

"I can guide you there, remember?" Sophia then said.

"Oh, right..." Makoto then said.

Akira then goes to put on his coat. Morgana then hopes into his bag while he was at it.

Akira and Makoto gave each other a quick kiss before he leaves the house himself.

"I'll you both later on." Akira said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Makoto responded.

Akira then leave the house, Makoto then locks the door after Akira leaves.

Makoto walks back in the living room to see Inosuke with his head down.

She knelt back to to where she was. "Inosuke-kun? Is something wrong?"

"I was hoping to play something Akira here too..." Inosuke responded.

"Hey come on, don't be like that. We're in the holidays for twelve days. We still have a while for that." Makoto insured.

Inosuke remained silent.

"We can still go to a theatre if you want too, you know." Makoto said. "Is there anything you like to see while we're still on holidays?"

"...Don't know, I normally pick a movie by a cover when we go a the theatre." Inosuke answered.

"Then, we can look after lunch if you want. Then I'll book tickets for that time." Makoto said.

"I-Is that really okay?" Inosuke asked.

"I don't mind, you're not the first person I done that with." Makoto said.

"Then... yeah, I'd like that, Makoto-san." Inosuke said.

"Great, we'll sort that out later then. Now, do you still want to have that game tycoon?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah!" Inosuke responded.

"Okay, I'll start shuffling then." Makoto said. She picks up the deck and does so.

-/-

Amagi Inn - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJ5h3eyPCA4>

Akira brewing up one cup of coffee, he picks up the plate of it on his left hand, while picking up another beside the machine in his right. Both cups in hands he brings them over to a service cart behind him and set them down.

"Hey! The drinks are one the cart!" Akira yelled out.

One of the inn's staff comes by and comes to take the cart.

"These places get busy in the middle of holidays, huh?" Morgana commented.

"If anything, almost every room was taken up during summer too." Akira responded.

Through the day. Akira was brewing up coffee and cooking meals quicker he'd normally does. The other staff around couldn't even compete with the paste he was going, it wasn't his normal work speed either.

Yukiko starts to walk towards the dining area of the Inn. Then impenitently notices how many table got their food and drinks compared to what it was during summer break. "Huh? What's going on here?" She wondered.

Even the staff bringing the cart in and out from the Inn's kitchen was being quicker than normal.

Yukiko then decides to walk into the kitchen to see what was going on.

The manager of the inn walks in and low and behold. Akira was brewing faster then normal, with some spills on the counter and chopping food faster than normal.

Yukiko then walks up to him to intervene. "Akira-kun, may I speak with you for two minutes?" She asked.

Akira then looks back at her. "Oh? Okay...?" He puts down the knife and walks out with the manager.

"He Akira didn't do anything wrong... could it be because of his pace?" Morgana wondered to himself.

Akira and Yukiko walk out to the dinning area of the Inn.

"Is something wrong, Amagi-san?" Akira asked.

"Well, first off. This is the fastest I've seen tables full in this Inn. I'm personally impressed." Yukiko started. "But however, I've have had some complaints from our guests that they're meals were either under cooked or below normal temperature."

"Oh... crap..." Akira responded.

"And as part of these complaints. I've also had concerns from some of your senpais that you maybe be working too hard." Yukiko said.

"I'm sorry, Amagi-san... We've had guests fussy with some of their orders as well as impatient ones. And at the same trying to make up for lost time since I had to take the bus this morning." Akira explained.

"Ah, I see..." Yukiko responded.

"If anything, it's frustrating that still had to come in the middle of having a break for a week." Akira said.

"Aw come on don't be that way... If anything I'm still raftered annoyed that Sato-san had to go to a funeral without making me aware of it first." Yukiko said. "And when he comes back tomorrow that's his second strike."

"Second?" Akira wondered.

"Hm? Didn't I tell you...?" Yukiko asked.

Akira shook his head.

"Long story short, I already gave him one for returning back from break drunk." Yukiko said.

Akira face palms. "...Seriously?"

"Anyway, why don't you just have a break for now? I'm concerned myself that your working yourself too hard." Yukiko said. "You can even have a ten minute extension if you want."

"I'll do that..." Akira responded, then want back to the inn's kitchen for his phone, wallet and Morgana.

-/-

Kurusu Residence - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFTbH43n77Q>

Makoto and Inosuke sat down one the dinning table, Makoto once again tutoring Inosuke as she does her collage work.

"Good, you're starting to get a hang of it." Makoto said.

"Huh? Really?" Inosuke responded.

"Yes. I mean, you're learning them faster than I did, admittedly." Makoto added.

"So, um. Can I ask something unrelated?" Inosuke suddenly asked.

Makoto was curious herself what he would ask. "Okay...?"

"Um, do you know that Akira is a Phantom Thief?" Inosuke asked.

Makoto was caught of guard, that question coming out of Akira's cousin of all people. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, that time they were going after Shido. Shiro noticed immanently who they're leader was." Inosuke said.

"Now that you mention it, Akira mentioned to me one time you three figured it out." Makoto responded. "You might be aware that Morgana can talk too?"

"Well... I'm not convinced." Inosuke said.

"Well, you don't understand him. Because you never heard him talk." Makoto said.

Inosuke looks at her confused. "...I don't get it."

"At first I didn't understand him either, because at first he sounded like a normal cat." Makoto explained.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "So when we first met Zenkechi..."

"Exactly." Makoto responded.

"Well, after Akira talked about Sophia-san after coming back from summer break. I thought he was playing tricks on me." Inosuke said.

"Do you believe him now since I took Sophia with me?" Makoto asked.

"I'd have to now, which then makes me wonder." Inosuke then said. "Are you a Phantom Thief, Makoto-san?"

"Oh, um... Well... uh-" Before Makoto could try to answer.

"You are, aren't you?" Inosuke asked.

Then before Makoto could speak again, her phone rings.

"It's an unknown number." Sophia said.

Makoto picked up her phone to answer. "Hello?"

"Makoto, it's me." A familiar voice said.

"Oh, Akira." Makoto responded. "I take it you're almost done for the day?"

"Yeah, so you might want to drive on over now." Akira said.

"Okay, we'll see you soon, bye." Makoto said.

"Bye." Akira responded, then hung up.

"Was that Akira?" Inosuke asked.

"Yeah, his shift is about to end." Makoto said. "Sophia, was that number from the Agami Inn?"

"Did a browser search while you were on the phone, and the number is legitimate." Sophia responded. "I also know where the inn is too."

"Well then, let's get going." Makoto said.

Makoto picks up her phone and goes to get Akira's keys. Then puts on her coat and gloves. Followed by her shoes.

With Inosuke putting on his coat and gloves as well as boots. And a pear of ear muffs too.

Makoto locks the house, and take off in Akira's car.

-/-

Amagi Inn

Makoto drives by in the Inn customers parking and leaves the car with Inosuke. Inosuke takes a hold of Makoto's hand and walks with her.

The pair walk up to the entrance.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

"Hm? Where's Akira?" Makoto asked herself.

The pair walk in the inn to go find him. Walking into the entrance, they we're eminently stopped by the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, we're not vacant these holidays." The Receptionist said.

"Huh? No, we're not interested in staying. Is Kurusu-kun here?" Makoto said.

"Kurusu? He should've passed the desk by now, I mean. His shift is already over." The Receptionist said.

"So he hasn't been out here?" Makoto asked.

"I've only seen him sign out for lunch, and back in to continue his shift." The Receptionist explained. "He's probably caught on something." She then places a card on the table. "I'll let you use this just to get in and find him. He's usually in the dinning room."

"Thank you." Makoto responded. She took the card and walked further into the Inn with Inosuke holding her hand.

"Have you been here before, Inosuke-kun?" Makoto asked.

Inosuke shook his head. "Nmhm."

Makoto then suddenly heard shouting down a hallway.

-/-

"And you're supposed to be a barrister!? Who on earth taught you how to cook." An Angry Woman yelled.

Makoto peaked at the commotion, and Akira was flat out getting yelled at by the woman.

"Miss, I apologise it's not up to your liking, but the Inn likely has different brands compared to what you usually have." Akira said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1awdakDjEHY>

Akira tries to walk off but the woman yanks him on the arm.

"No, you will fix my food, NOW!" The Angry Woman yelled.

"Miss, I have to leave. If you want something else, you'll have to speak to another staff." Akira said.

"Oh no you disrespectful s***! Don't think you can leave without fixing my food!" The Angry Woman continues to yell.

Makoto then finally stepped in. "Didn't you hear him!? He said he's leaving!"

The woman turned her head at Makoto for a minute. "Oh shut up, bitch! No one asked for your input!" She antagonised.

"Watch it you hag, that's my woman you're talking too!" Akira bursted.

"Oh wow, how did a terrible barista like even get one at all? She actually loves your s***!?" The Angry Woman insulted.

Akira was starting to lose it. "I'm sorry...?"

"You heard me, I said how did you get a whore that actually loves you s***ty cooking?" The woman said.

The customers around the area gasped at what she just said.

"Listen, Ma'am! I don't care what you say about me, but you DO NOT insult my girlfriend!" Akira bursted.

Inosuke couldn't stand to continue watching, shortly afterwards, started hiding behind a near by plant.

Makoto then walks by Akira's side. "How about you get lost this intent. You're causing a scene! Or do you want-" Before Makoto could finish her sentence.

"*gasp* Are threatening me!? I've had enough of this!" The woman then points at Akira. "I want to speak with your manager!"

"You really think you deserve to see hard after what you've been doing?" Akira responded.

"I SAID, bring ME you manager!" The Angry Woman continues demanding.

"Is there a problem?" Yukiko said walking in on the commotion.

The Angry Woman tries to speak, but Akira quickly interrupts her.

"This woman has been causing a scene since I served her." Akira explained.

"That's not true, your "barista" was serving me low quality food. And tried to poison me?" The Angry Woman lies.

Yukiko turns to Akira. "Akira-kun, is this true!?"

Makoto then talks herself. "She's lying. She was slandering him because she was wining about how her food tasted."

"Is didn't just taste bad, this man is an awful cook! And has the nerve to call me a hag!" The Angry Woman retaliated.

"Well, maybe you deserved it. After calling my girlfriend a whore!" Akira bursted.

"Wait!? Is this true?" Yukiko asked the Angry Woman.

"Of course not, he's pulling out of his butt!" The Angry Woman continues to lie.

"Get outta here!" A Male Guest yelled.

"You're a disgusting human being!" A Female Guest yelled.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have you to leave!" Yukiko said to the woman.

"WHAT!?" The Angry Woman responded.

"Look at yourself, no one in my Inn is taking you're side." Yukiko said. "Now get out!"

"No, I won't! I paid good money to stay here." The Angry Woman ranted.

"That's not my problem! There's even a young child hiding from you for goodness sake, now get out or I'll have to call the police." Yukiko said.

"My sister is also a defence lawyer, and I've also come from a long line of police myself." Makoto added. "So if you want to continue, be my guest!"

"That won't be necessary!" An old sounding said. He looked like a detective with a cigar in his mouth. Judging by his appearance, someone already called the police on the woman.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WKRqGJYTf8>

"D-Dojima-san!?" Yukiko reacted.

"Oh, thank god you're h-" The Angry Woman starts, then gets interrupted.

"Oh thank god indeed." Dojima said. "You're under arrest!"

"Huh!?" The Angry Woman looked at him in shook, then shock a glare at Akira. "*gumble* *goan* This is all your fault!" She tries to take a swing at Akira, and she's in cuffs in almost an instant.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5HjwmVBkYI>

After a bit, the woman was out of the Inn and in the police car. Inosuke went away from the plant, clinging to his cousin. Dojima walks back in the the Inn to take everyones statements first.

"You're statements should cover it, Kurusu. Do you want to press charges?" Dojima asked.

"No, that's the last time I thing in the middle of the holidays." Akira responded.

”Neither do I. The pride of Inaba pressing charges is the last thing I’d want to do as manager.” Yukiko said. "I'm so sorry you had to get dragged into it, Dojima-san."

"Not at all, it's my job. However, she is arrested for slander, harassment, and attempted assault." Dojima said. "That woman must've gave that boy a fright, is he related to you by chance?"

"My cousin..." Akira answered.

"I see..." Dojima responded, then turns to Makoto. "By the way, what's your name, miss?"

"...Niijima, Makoto Niijima." She answered.

"Hm? That sounds familiar. Wait, is your father called Akihiko by chance?" Dojima asked.

"Um, yes." Makoto answered.

"Huh? I didn't think I'd run into one of his daughters, how is he these days?" Dojima asked.

"He... he died five years ago, he got assassinated by a truck..." Makoto answered.

"Dear god, I'm sorry to hear that. No wonder I never heard from him again..." Dojima responded. "Anyway, you should head home. I heard we might have a blizzard pretty soon." The officer then leaves.

"Are you okay, Inosuke?" Akira asked.

"Mmhm, I'm fine. That woman was scary..." Inosuke responded.

"Inosuke-kun..." Makoto said under her breath.

"Akira-kun, you go clock out." Yukiko said.

"Okay..." Akira responded. He then heads to the back to clock out.

While Akira is clocking out. Makoto sat down at a table with Yukiko.

"So you both attended at Shujin last year? You must of had a hectic last year." Yukiko commented. "Well, with those incidents last year."

"Indeed it was, there was that stir with that mafia too." Makoto commented.

"Oh, those phishing scams? Did you get dragged into that too?" Yukiko asked.

"No, I never got tricked that easily." Makoto answered. "But I almost got worse compared to a simple scam."

"How so?" Yukiko asked.

"You know how gangs get girls into heavy dept, then eventually they have no choice but to pay with their bodies?" Makoto asked.

Yukiko at first didn't understand, then shortly figured out what Makoto was referring to. "Goodness me, what on earth did you do for that to almost happen?"

"...I-It's a long story." Makoto responded rubbing the back of her head.

Akira then walks by with Morgana and his bag. "Okay, I'm done."

Makoto then gets up from her seat. "Well, we'd better get going." The couple then bowed to Yukiko.

Yukiko then stands up herself. "However, I have to apologise to you both for what happened today." And gives them both an apology bow. "I'm sorry to had to witness what was going on, Niijima-san. And Akira-kun, I'll make up for what happened today."

"That doesn't matter. I'm used to this by now." Akira responded. "See you January 2nd."

The couple then leave the Inn, Inosuke following them from behind.

The three walk through the car park. 

"Um, where did you park?" Akira asked.

Makoto gets out Akira's keys and pushed down a button, flashing the car lights. Then drops the keys into his hand.

As the three walk to the car, Akira phone then starts ringing.

"Hey dad. We're still at the Inn. I've had an insentient with an angry guest, then eventually Makoto showed up then Amagi-san and the police got involved. Even Inosuke is still shaken." Akira was saying on the phone. "Um, hold on." He then mutes the call. "Makoto, are you still cooking tonight?"

"No, I'm not really in the mood after what happened." Makoto answered. "I'll do that another night."

"Ah, okay..." Akira then unmutes to call. "Dad, you still there? Yeah, she wants to save it for another night, so we're heading home. Yeah... See you soon, bye." Akira then hangs up.

Makoto and Inosuke get into the car, as Akira opened the door.

"Akira-kun! Hold on!" Yukiko yelled out, she was running up to him.

"Amagi-san?" Akira said as he held the door.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you these..." Yukiko then hands Akira strips of paper.

Akira takes them out of her hand. "What are these?"

"They're coupons for a Bowling Ally, their especially free entry for it's grand opening." Yukiko explained.

Akira flicked through them. "Only four?"

"Other staff at the Inn got them as well, and I was only aloud to hand two per staff." Yukiko said.

"Okay, then why give me four?" Akira asked.

"That's part of Sato-san's penalty." Yukiko said. "Because what's was the point on giving him his went he tells me last minute about a funeral?"

"Point taken, I'd be pissed too." Akira responded.

"So instead go them going to waste, you could bring two other family members if you like." Yukiko insisted. Then turned her back. "On that note, I'll let you leave now." Then walks off.

Akira then steps into his car and puts on his seat belt.

"What's this about coupons?" Makoto asked.

Akira then passes them to her. "See for yourself."

Makoto takes a look as Akira starts the car. ""Admited one free entry for each person with a coupon, please note entry is for the grand opening on January 5th at night. Any unused coupons pass January 5th, even the next day at morning will be invalid."" She read.

"A bowling alley?" Morgana wondered.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "What's bowling?"

"It's a sport where throw a ball down a lane, and you have to hit pins." Makoto explained. "It's just considered for sport, but lots of people just go there for fun."

"And it's a grand opening too, so that place will relatively new." Akira said.

"What about you, Inosuke-kun. Is that something you'd like to do?" Makoto asked.

"Um... Maybe..." Inosuke responded.

"Well, Morgana and Sophia won't be able to bowl, then Makoto, Inosuke and myself make three." Akira said. "That means either dad or Shiro can use the last one."

"Can just go home now?" Inosuke asked.

"Well, we were going to Junes first, but after today. It's change of plans." Akira responded.

"I'm sorry..." Makoto responded.

"It's fine. Well just see what Dad has in mind instead." Akira then said.

He finally started the left the Inn's car park.

He before Akira would leave the area, the exit was blocked with traffic.

"*sigh* Jesus Christ..." Akira moaned.

-/-


	5. Chapter 5

Friday 12/29 - Kurusu Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jowZAoO2UGs>

Akira drives right into the drive way, with everyone getting out of the car. With no groceries for what Makoto was going to cook.

Akira locks his car then proceeds to unlock the front door.

Akira, Makoto and Inosuke enter, immanently taking off their shoes, coats, gloves and ear muffs.

"We're home..." Akira yelled out.

"Just come to the living room." Sachio responded.

The three walked into the living room. To find sushi sets on the table, then each kneeled down onto cushions.

A toilet flushes then Shiro walks in through the door way into the living with the three. And kneels on a cushion himself.

"Let me guess, traffic jam?" Shiro started.

"*sigh* Yep." Akira responded.

As everyone started to pick up their chop sticks. Sachio walks in to kneel himself.

"So, what happened today?" Sachio asked.

"Held up by a crazy woman at the Inn." Akira answered.

"I thought you're on leave until the 2nd?" Shiro commented.

"That I was, I was asked to fill-in for today." Akira answered. "Because had to attend a funeral at the last minute."

Makoto followed down on a bit of sushi. "Hey, Akira. I know it's none of my business. But what was this about a strike earlier?" She asked.

"The guy I was filling-in for actually has two now. The second one was about that funeral." Akira answered.

"What was the first?" Shiro asked.

"Came back from break drunk one time." Akira answered.

"Wait, seriously!?" Makoto responded.

"Good lord, this kind of crap is going out of hand..." Shiro comments, then continues eating down on the sushi.

"Well, what happened at the Inn." Sachio asked.

"Well, Inosuke and I actually went to drive up to the Inn since Akira took the bus. And when we arrived to get him, he wasn't at the entrance. He was getting held up by on of the Inn's guests." Makoto explained.

"I just couldn't leave since the hag was making it psychically impossible." Akira said. "Then the police showed up and arrested her."

"At least the police are doing their job properly." Sachio commented. "What's Amagi-san doing about it?"

"She's pressing charges in my stead since I didn't want to." Akira explained.

"*sigh* Why do people press charges these days? It's not worth it..." Shiro frowned.

Makoto then looked at Inosuke, and noticed he didn't eat much.

"Arn't you eating?" Makoto started small talk on Inosuke.

"...I'm not hungry." Inosuke responded, shooting down the conversation quickly.

"And that run in was why you up to cooking tonight, Makoto?" Sachio asked.

"Yeah... Just wanted to get out after that, didn't feel like what I needed tonight." Makoto responded. "I'll make it tomorrow instead."

"I suppose that'd be good, because I need one of you boys to pick up groceries tomorrow. We might have a blizzard coming up." Sachio said.

"Okay, will do." Akira responded. "But, when I left the Inn today. Amagi-san gave me coupons."

"Ohh, really?" Sachio responded, have his interests peaked. "What for?"

"Free entry for a bowling ally having it's grand opening." Akira said.

Shiro ended up spiting his drink into his sushi. "What!?"

"I'm being serious, free entry to an opening bowling ally." Akira responded.

"How many do you have?" Sachio asked.

"Amagi-san was allowed to hand two per staff, but she ended up giving an extra two because the guy I was filling in for didn't come." Akira said.

Makoto then said. "So that makes entries for Akira, Inosuke-kun and myself. Meaning..."

Shiro and Sachio face each other.

"That means one of us is staying behind." Shiro said.

"Or paying for an entry fee." Sachio said.

"I guess you too can figure it out between yourselves later..." Akira commented.

-/-

Saturday 12/30 - Junes - Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV4FWaDxFEs>

Akira, Makoto, Morgana, Sophia and Inosuke took off after morning to get shopping done as Sachio asked.

Akira pushing on the shopping cart, Makoto getting the groceries, Sophia listing everything. And Morgana... Siting for fish like a maniac.

"Well, that's sausages, lamb, carrots, potatoes, chicken, pasta, milk, eggs, tomatoes and cheese. Are we missing anything?" Makoto wondered.

"We're missing gravy!" Sophia responded.

"Coffee too." Akira added.

Makoto then notices Morgana was leaning out Akira's bag. "Morgana... What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to find fish!" Morgana responded.

"Don't we still have about four?" Akira responded.

"Why don't you just save money and get cat food?" Sophia added.

"Oh screw off! Just because I'm a cat, that doesn't mean I like being treated like one!" Morgana bursted.

"Because that's why..." Akira frowned.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hULV6q4TtQw>

"Hey! Get back in the bag!" Makoto said to Morgana.

Two staff come by and Morgana quickly hides himself.

"Why are we sent on a cat chase? God..." A Tired Employee said.

"Don't complain, just find it and kick it out!" A Overdue Unpaid Employee responded.

They continue to scrounge around the meat section.

"Hey, Makoto, could you-?" Akira started to talk.

Makoto turned to him, intently knowing what he was asking. "On it." She then walks up to the employees searching for Morgana.

"Hey, Akira. Those milks are discounted." Inosuke said to his cousin.

"Oh, okay. We'll get them while we're sneaking Morgana away then." Akira responded. The cousins then left the section, with the cart, leaving Makoto to hold Junes' staff.

Makoto thankfully gets their attention. "Excuse me, do you sell mince?"

"Mince? Uhhh..." The Tired Employee responded.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

While Makoto is caught up, Akira and Inosuke snuck Morgana away, while heading to the milk fridge.

And walked by the section with plastic bottled off flavoured milk.

"Just 100 yen, huh?" Akira comments. And picks out two bottles.

"Oh, there you are." Makoto's Voice said. And walks up to them, with something wrapped in butcher paper in her hand. Along with gravy powder and bag of coffee. "Sophia, do we have everything Sachio-san asked for?"

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "Yep, that's everything."

Morgana then pops his head out of the bag. "So... what's under the paper?"

"An ingredient for what I'm cooking tonight." Makoto answered. "Anyway, I'll finish my own shopping, so you might want to go pay and get Morgana out of the store. Those two staff are still looking for him."

"Yeah, good call." Akira responded.

Akira, Morgana and Inosuke return to the car to load the shopping into the boot of the car.

"I'm gonna return the cart, wait with Inosuke for me." Akira said to Morgana.

"Gotcha!" Morgana responded, and Akira leaves the car for the moment.

"How does he understand you, Mona?" Inosuke said to Morgana.

Morgana turns to young boy. "I could answer if you understood me, yourself." He said knowing all Inosuke can hear out of him was meows.

"Oh, there's Makoto-san!" Inosuke said.

Makoto walked up to the car herself, with a plastic bag in her hand. Placed it in the boot, and shut it. Akira coming back shortly afterwards.

"Okay, let's go home." Akira said. "Which reminds me, is there still donuts left from Christmas?"

"No, Shiro had the last one last night. I'll bake more once we sorted the groceries." Makoto answered.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "I wish I could have one..."

-/-

Kurusu Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1jhWp9GA4>

Akira, Shiro, Insouke and Sachio kneeled around the table in the living room. While they wait on Makoto to finish with dinner.

Shiro pushes his left arm down on his leg as he looks back at the window. "There's supposed to be a blizzard, right? It's pretty light at the moment."

"Now that you mention it, I thought it would've gotten heavier by now." Akira responded.

"How has it been since you three did the shopping?" Sachio asked Akira.

"We didn't get back until ten, and even then, it was only a slight breeze." Akira answered.

"A-choo!" Inosuke let out a sneeze.

"Oooo, sound like a fever's coming." Sachio commented. "Not sure if we have medicine for it..."

"Last time I checked, I still have a box in my glove box." Shiro responded.

"Can you make sure you bring it in the house tomorrow?" Sachio requested.

"Of course." Shiro answered.

"Dinner's Ready!" Makoto yelled out. And brought the tray to the table in the living room.

Shiro looks at the tray, the display looked like a plater. But it had mashed potatoes and the mince, and what looks like a normal roast but instead of lamb it has mackerel.

"Um, not judging. But what is this supposed to be?" Shiro asked.

"It's a mackerel roast, with mince and mashed potatoes on the side." Makoto answered.

"I see that... I don't recall fish normally being part for a roast." Shiro frowned.

"Well, you of all people should know you have two opinions. "Take it or leave it."" Makoto jabbed.

"And this is a person who has herbs in their morning eggs..." Shiro said in his head.

Everyone got their food onto their plates.

Shiro takes a bit of the mackerel roast, and...

"How interesting..." Sachio commented.

"This tastes pretty great, Makoto-san!" Inosuke commented.

"Ohoo. Thank you." Makoto responded.

"...I guess. This is pretty good." Shiro comments. "But it doesn't taste like it has lemon texture."

"Exactly, it's lime." Makoto responded.

Akira then swallows down his next mouthful. "So that's what that grace taste was."

"And that entire time. You're tastebuds lied to you." Makoto teased.

When dinner finished. Makoto washed up all the dishes for that night. Everyone except Akira and Makoto were already fast asleep, the couple stayed up a little bit longer to read a chapter of a book together. Then took a bath.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kfCvgsvil4>

The couple settled down into the futon. Makoto laying on her stomach. She stairs at the window. "Oh look, Akira! A shooting star!" She said.

Akira readjusts himself to see it himself.

The star shoot by quickly, Akira then instantly noticing Makoto's eyes were closed.

"What did you wish for?" Akira asked.

"If I told you, it won't come true." Makoto jabbed.

"Oh, come on..." Akira responded.

They laugh, then adjust themselves properly. Makoto laying her head onto Akira's chest with her arm over it too.

"You know, If I hadn't met you. I wouldn't have imagined coming to Inaba at all." Makoto said. "And honestly, I thought if I was going to get with someone from the country side. I honestly inspected someone from Hiroshima or something."

"Why there?" Akira asked.

"I not sure, it was just a feeling if it was the case." Makoto answered. "I mean, Inaba of all places was well known for the cereal murders and that thick fog." She continues. "Hell, If I was the same Makoto that let herself be controlled by what the adults told her to do. I'd say I'd still be in Tokyo at this moment."

"On top of that, at least you don't have to endure what could've happened to you if we failed to change Kaneshiro's heart." Akira added.

Makoto then glared at Akira in the eyes. "...No!"

Akira then chuckled.

"Don't ever do that again!!" Makoto then said.

"Heh, my bad." Akira added.

"Well, we should get to sleep." Makoto suggested.

"Hmmm... Nah!" Akira then ducked under the futon sheets. "I've still have energy to spare."

Makoto then chuckles herself, and joins him under the futon.

They play wrestle each other while kissing at the same time under the sheets.

"I love you, Akira!" Makoto said.

"I love you too, Makoto!" Akira responded.

-/-


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday 12/31 - Kurusu  Residence - Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-NmYt6Qx7Q>

The drive way covered with a lot of snow. Also the cars heavily covered.

The front slide door opens and Inosuke the first to dash out.

"That's a lot of snow!" Insouke yelled out, and started making a snow angel.

Sachio walking out after seeing what his nephew was doing. "Hey, Inosuke! Not while you've been sneezing a lot lately!" He yelled out.

Everyone was dressed appropriately for the snow, but it wasn't the point.

Akira and Makoto walk out together with Makoto just getting her coat fully on.

"They said it'd be a blizzard, but it looks pretty mild." Akira commented.

"Yeah... Everyone was exaggerating over a rather light one at that..." Makoto added. "Still, at least there wasn't panic buying."

Morgana started stepping out himself. "All that snow hardly looks like it came from a blizzard, it still pretty light for crying out loud!" He comments.

The lights of Shiro's car blink, and walks back over by the house. Handing the fever medicine from his glove box over to Sachio. "There, I knew I still had one."

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "Hey, Makoto? Don't people usually build some type of man with this much snow?" She wondered.

""Build a man with snow"...? I don't get it." Makoto responded.

"Um, Makoto-san. I think she meant building a snowman." Inosuke responded.

"Ooooh, right. That's makes better sense." Makoto said.

"You know, that doesn't sound bad. How about you all go ahead, hm?" Sachio said.

"But, none of us knows how..." Akira frowned.

"You mean "one"." Makoto said confidently.

"Wait, you did this before, Makoto?" Akira asked.

"Sis and I always build snowmen whenever we get chances." Makoto responded. "But since she admittedly became a killjoy, my way for building snowmen is pretty... rusty..." She then finished with a sigh.

"Can't hurt to try. I mean, that snowman is not gonna build itself." Morgana said.

Makoto then walks up to Sachio. "Hey, could you-"

"Oh, of course." Sachio takes a hold of Makoto's phone for her. As she goes to help Akira and Inosuke with that snowman.

Inosuke manages to push snow up until a ball of it was at the hight of his stomach.

He then looks up to see with shock how big both Akira's and Makoto's were.

"Wow! Akira, Makoto-san! how do you do it!?" Inosuke said.

"You just have to put strength into it when you're pushing snow into a large ball." Makoto answered.

"So that's how you make the snowman's body." Sophia said looking amazed.

"Just wait until they're stacked together." Morgana commented.

"Ha! That's nothing!" Shiro said. And he pushes over a much larger ball. It was at the hight of his lower neck. Shiro's was large because of him taking advantage of his hight and how built he is.

"Showoff..." Akira grumbled.

Thanks to the hight of Shiro's ball. They had NO choice but to use his as the bottom base of the snowman.

Akira and Makoto try to at least get one of theirs to stack on top of Shiro. But in the end.

"Ahhh!" Makoto squealed.

The ball ended up falling and collapsing, making the couple fall down to their butts. Covered in snow.

Shiro couldn't help but laugh his ass off at them. "Ahahahahaha! You must be so embarrassed! I bet Amagi-san would go off like someone released laughing gas around the area!" Shiro said as his laughter continues.

The couple stands. Akira immanently create a snowball, and throws it at his hyena of a brother. Thankfully getting him to contain his laughter.

Then Makoto chucking one herself up and down from her hand. As Akira prepares another.

"You're gonna wish you didn't do that!" Makoto said.

"Am I?" Shiro responded.

"Uh oh..." Inosuke said to himself.

Makoto throws her snowball at him only making it collapse.

Shiro throws his back.

"Ahk!" Makoto yelped while she collapsed deep into the snow.

"Now you're defiantly gonna wish you didn't do that!" Akira yelled out at his brother.

Akira throws another at him, to end up with the same result as Makoto did.

"Heh! Looking cool, Shiro." Morgana cooed. "Mrow!" Morgana then had one thrown at him, causing him to react with a leap and falling into the snow.

"Who's side are you on!?" Akira yelled out at the cat.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!" Sophia yells out.

And as exactly Sophia yelled. No one was building a snowman anymore, it was a full blown snowball fight.

-/-

Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtIZCPFogwg>

Because of what happened in the morning. Akira, Makoto, Morgana and Insuke had to be hot water for minutes to make sure no one catches colds. Inosuke especially.

Everyone walked into the dinning room hot drinks, Makoto coming in to join the Kurusu family slightly later after needing to redo her braid. And still flicking her hands over herself while walking in. "*sigh* How did this much snow get on to my skirt?"

Akira then flicking her back three times with his hand. "You still had chunk on you're back too."

Sachio then put down a tray full of mugs on the dinning table. "Okay you lot, drink it while they're hot."

Makoto looks into her drink. "Marshmallows...?"

"Don't want them, take them out." Shiro said to her.

"Huh!? Why would I do that!?" Makoto responded. "If anything, just having no marshmallows in a hot drink just makes it dull at this weather. I don't have my drinks with them often these days. But it's almost like... it was a taste of a pure world."

"...Then have a taste of "the pure world"." Shiro responded.

Makoto then drinks down, savouring the added marshmallow taste of her drink.

"I didn't think people you're age still love drinks with marshmallows, Makoto-san." Inosuke commented.

"Oh, uh. Shiro. What's going on between you and Nanoha by the way?" Akira suddenly asked.

Makoto puts down her mug. "Who?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know." Akira reacted to Makoto's question. "Shiro actually had a particular client when I started as a first-year. When they first started sessions together, she was struggling to get over a resent break-up at the time."

Shiro then finished a sip. "Well at the time she already had problems of her own, family wise like we used to." He started. "From April she asked for money to help her sick father and sister. I helped her when I could through the year, then as of Mid-September. We actually started dating."

"Wait, hold on. You're dating one of your clients!?' Makoto questioned.

"I couldn't just leave her hanging when she really needed help the most... I helped her out for months that I thought we should be a thing." Shiro said. "I mean, she doesn't succeed much with what she does. But I could tell how much effort she'd put in to whatever came to her head." He continues. "She reminded me of myself in a way."

"I see..." Makoto commented.

"I met Nanoha-san myself and she is a pretty sweet woman." Sachio commented. "Like Shiro, he believes she didn't interact much any with many people growing up, and I can tell when someone has a troubled life just by looking at their expressions."

"Oh, right... you all had burdens for generations..." Makoto then realised. "Anyway, is it fine if I see a picture of this Nanoha person, Shiro-san?"

"Of course." Shiro pulls out his phone with a photo of his lover, and passed it to Makoto.

The Nanoha person has green eyes, a mix of blond and brown hair, a normal short haircut and also looks younger than Shiro by almost two years. The clothing she wears were also a lilac coloured knitted scarf and gloves. Followed by a mid-coloured brown soft shirt with a black coat. She also has a black dress on that the torso part of it looks like it's under her white shirt, also with black tights.

"What does she do for a living?" Makoto asked out of curiosity.

"Well, ever since I've known her. She been working with a charity group." Shiro asked.

"And what's going with her at the moment?" Akira asked.

"She's been sticking around with her dad and sister for the last month. She said she'll be coming around tomorrow." Shiro confirmed.

Makoto then hands Shiro back his phone. "Anyways, what's the actual plan for new years eve?"

"We'll be heading to the Central Market after dessert to watch the fireworks go off." Sachio explained.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "What are the fireworks for at new years eve?" She asked.

"They're there to celebrate the new year." Makoto answered.

"They're used for any special celebration really." Morgana added.

"But wasn't their already a fireworks festival from summer?" Sophia asked.

"So you're an living AI and you don't know that yourself?" Shiro responded.

"Well, she still learning the human heart. Which was why she wanted to come with Makoto these holidays." Akira answered.

"'that right...?" Shiro added.

"Uh, Makoto-san?" Inosuke then suddenly said her name.

Makoto then giving him her attention. "Yes?"

"Do you have kimono?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I've brought one, but I'm not wearing it to the celebration." Makoto answered. "Because, it's already snowing lately and wearing one at night is not a smart."

"I see..." Inosuke responded.

-/-

Central Market - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kfCvgsvil4>

The Kurusu family, Makoto, Morgana and Sophia were all at market street making their way through crowds. Everyone around were either getting food or drinks, playing with fireworks. Or just overall trying going to stands around the place.

"This kind of pretty crowded for a small town." Makoto commented.

"I wouldn't know about Tokyo, because we were all at Leblanc on new years eve last year." Akira responded.

Inosuke and Sachio come by Akira and Makoto.

"Oh! There you two are!" Sachio yelled out. "There are a lot more people than last year, I can say that."

"Wait, where's Shiro?" Akira asked.

"Getting chiros!" Shiro said coming to everyone. "I've got two each for everyone."

"Oh! Thanks." Makoto responded.

Akira, Makoto, Inosuke and Sachio all grab their chiros'.

"Hey! What about me!?" Morgana yelled out.

"Does Morgana ever stop meowing?" Shiro questioned.

"He's angry you didn't get him anyway." Akira responded.

"But he's a cat...!" Shiro responded.

"When will anyone stop treating me like a freaking cat!?" Morgana bursted.

"I thought you were over it..." Makoto frowned.

"Oh, I was wondering if was going to run into you." A Familiar Voice said. She then walks over.

"A-Amagi-san?" Akira responded.

"Good to see you here, Akira-kun!" Yukiko said. Then turns to Makoto. "Niijima-san, nice to see you again."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Makoto responded.

Yukiko then looks at Shiro. "Oh! long time no see, Shiro-san."

"No time no see, indeed." Shiro responded.

"Wait! how do you two know each other?" Akira questioned.

"When someone called "Alibaba" got in touch with me, I asked one of my colleges if they knew someone that would willing to help getting you out from juvie." Shiro said.

"And that "someone" was me." Yukiko added.

* * *

"And all of these people mentioned in the letter were who your brother was helping?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm positive, my brother was also one of Shido's victims, getting him to where he is now!" Shiro said. "I wasn't there when I was needed most, and now I'm needed more than ever. But I can't do it alone."

"Very well, Kurusu-san. You have me convinced. I'll do what I can to help you." Yukiko responded.

* * *

"And even hearing from Shiro-san you were released by a prosecutor you knew, I remembered from that letter you sent to your family. The part where you were helping your guardian at the time with his cafe, which in turn I asked Shiro-san for your contact information." Yukiko said.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "So that's why Akira works at that Inn..." She said to herself.

-/-

"Hm!? What was that!?" Yukiko questioned. "Is there someone else besides you five, and Morgana?"

"You really can't help yourself, can you Sophia..." Morgana moaned.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sophia responded.

"Is that coming from you, Niijima-san?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah..." Makoto responded and showed Sophia to her. "It's a living AI."

"Nice to meet you, Amagi-san. I'm Sophia, a friend of humans." She greeted.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUgGNJBqFII>

Yukiko then snorts. "Living AI? "A friend you humans"?" She then bursted into laughter "That is the strangest thing I've heard in my live!" She continues laughing.

Makoto tilts her head. "What's gotten into her?"

"She has a habit at going into laughter at random. Even over the smallest things..." Morgana responded. "She's like this most of the time."

"And that's the manager who runs the pride of Inaba?" Sophia questioned.

"If anything, she's aware Morgana can talk too... And even that got her into laughter." Akira added. "Don't ask me how she knows."

"What? Even Amagi-san understands Morgana? What?" Shiro questions. "This world is not making sense anymore..."

"Hey Unclllllle... They're gonna be counting down soon." Inosuke wined at Sachio.

"O-Okay, Inosuke I'm coming." Sachio said, and started to go with Inosuke.

Yukiko then starts to calm down and collect herself. "Ohhhh... I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She said.

"Hey, Dad and Inosuke just left for the countdown." Shiro said.

"What a coincidence, I was going to go there myself." Yukiko said.

"Then why don't we all go together?" Akira suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Makoto responded.

Akira, Makoto, Morgana, Shiro and Yukiko all walk together to go find Inosuke and Sachio.

-/-

And found them by the end of the street. And loud cheers were all over the place.

"Agh! God that's loud!" Morgana moaned.

"Makoto, lift the phone, all I can see is arms!" Sophia yelled.

"Oh, right!" Makoto said and lifted her phone.

"I can't see! I can't see!" Inosuke shouted.

"I've got you." Shiro said, and lifted his cousin, putting him in piggy back position. Shiro did it because Sachio lacked strength to do so himself nowadays.

Akira then wrapped his right arm around Makoto, while making sure Morgana can see over his shoulder. As Makoto helps Sophia view the sky while trying not to ware her arm out.

"Is this your first time being in a crowd for new years eves, Akira-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"It's not actually, but it's been hell of a while." Akira responded.

Screaming was getting louder, so 2017 was coming to an end in a matter of seconds.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Monday 1/1 - Midnight

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Akira and Makoto instantly kissed as soon as the fireworks went off.

"Happy new year, Akira." Makoto said.

"Happy new year, Makoto." Akira responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday 1/1 - Kurusu Residence - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqvWAaTSax0>

The couple slept snuggly tight after returning from the night of fireworks going off for new years.

Both Akira and Makoto holding each other tightly, desperate to keep each other warm. Along with Makoto having her blanket wrapped around her and her Buchimaru plush somehow on top of Akira's head.

Makoto waking up, releasing her grip off of Akira, and stretching her arms up with a yawn.

Akira waking up himself in response, with the plush falling into the middle of the futon.

"'think you'd let go without waking me up?" Akira started cooing.

"*chuckle* Well, we have to get up some point. Don't we?" Makoto responded. "And, I know we both already said it to each other, but... Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year..." Akira responded. "So, what should we do first this year? Visit the shrine?"

"Talk about a cliche way to start the year..." Makoto responded awkwardly. "But, guess we should get our wishing out of the way."

"Settled then." Akira responded.

Akira and Makoto then had breakfast, bathed, got changed. And made sure Morgana and Sophia came along.

As Akira was claiming his coat of the hanger.

"You're going to the shrine already?" Sachio asked.

"We are." Akira answered.

"Okay, then you go then." Sachio responded. "Just don't forget your coat Niijima-san. The country snow is much colder compared to what you're used to in the city these days."

"Thanks for the heads up." Makoto responded. And took hers off the hook.

Akira, Makoto, Morgana and Sophia lefts the house.

"Say, Shiro. Aren't you going with Nanoha-chan?" Sachio asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want till midday." Shiro answered.

Outside of the house. Akira then gets the car started, and immanently starts the cars heater.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEga1tO8it0>

"Hmmm, what should I wish for...?" Morgana started to wonder. "A year supply of sushi, or maybe finally have Lady Ann notice my feelings for her... Maybe I still have a chance. Even as a cat!"

"Um, Morgana. Did you say something about Ann?" Makoto asked.

"Woah! Uh, nothing at all..." Morgana lied.

Makoto's normal ringtone goes off on her phone.

"I think your sister wants to video chat." Sophia said.

Makoto answers. "Hi, Sis. Oh, first off... Happy new year!"

"Thank you, Makoto. Happy new year yourself." Sae responded.

"*chuckle* Thanks." Makoto responded.

"In your kimono I see, going to a shrine I presume?" Sae said.

"Yep, that's right. Only with Akira though." Makoto answered.

"Figures." Sae responded.

"Hello, Sae-san!" Akira quickly said.

"Well, anyway. We going to the shrine first, then. We... don't exactly know what we're doing afterwards." Makoto admitted.

"Well, since I'm not working my bone off as a Prosecutor anymore, I think I might attend myself... For once." Sae responded.

"Really? Something you wish for?" Makoto asked.

"Yep, maybe to get criminals to stop doing what they do for five minutes. Give the law a break for once." Sae joked.

"Yeah, we wish." Makoto responded awkwardly.

"Well, I won't hold you both up. Oh, while we're talking. You don't come back till January 9th. Right?" Sae asked.

"Yeah..." Makoto answers.

"Okay, just making sure." Sae added. "Okay, I'll let you both go now. Bye."

"Bye, Sis!" Makoto said, then hangs up. Then sighs after the call ended.

"So... only eight days left." Akira then released.

"Yeah, winter break goes by fast." Makoto added.

"You still want to go to the hills?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, but when though?" Makoto responded.

"Inosuke has a play date tomorrow, so it'd work fine." Akira said.

"Wow. Convenient." Makoto said.

Naganaki Shrine - Morning

Akira parked near the shrine and helped Makoto out of the car. The couple walks up from the market with Morgana in Akira's bag, as usual. And Sophia Sitting in Makoto's phone.

They started with making their wish by the donation box, their hands together and making a bow.

Morgana tries doing it with his paws while he leans on top of Akira's shoulder. And Sophia trying herself (with everyone around her including herself knowing it might not work with her.) as Makoto's phone sat on a stand on the floor.

The four wish for a minute before breaking apart their hands and paws.

"Well. We're done wishing..." Makoto said.

-/-

Makoto then bends down to pick up her phone, and the stand. And starts to leave the shrine.

"Wait, Makoto. Hold on." Akira called to her.

Makoto faces him. "What's up?"

"Don't you want to draw fortunes?" Akira suggested, as his hand was directing to the box with the gold ark.

"Oh! Will, why not then?" Makoto responded.

The couple walked over by the box, Makoto hands her phone to Akira and draws out her fortune.

""You success will continue to rise from here on out."" Makoto read. "Is this about my studies for law school?"

"Probably." Sophia commented.

"Hey, what's going to be yours?" Morgana said to Akira.

Akira passes Makoto's phone back and draws his own fortune.

""You'll strive your chosen path without interference or burden."" Akira read.

"Well... Since this issue and behind you all, I guess it'll be true at this point. Even if it's a fortune of all things saying this." Morgana commented.

"True. And now I know Makoto won't be dragged into it now." Akira responded.

"Did something happen?" Sophia asked.

"It's a long story... And I painful one too..." Makoto answered.

"...I guess I shouldn't pry then." Sophia said. "Well, aern't we returning back to the house?"

"There's nothing else to do here, so we may as well." Morgana said.

"I better change before I catch a cold too." Makoto said.

Central Market

The couple walk over the gas station.

"Ah, marvellous. It's not even open..." Makoto said. "Okay, I'll have to change in the car."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdimY1_Vh1U>

"What!?" Akira responded.

"Is there a problem with that?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah! Peeping toms!" Akira answered.

"You're going to stand in front of the car's window, aren't you?" Makoto responded.

"Just make sure the front window is covered too..." Akira said.

The couple get back to the car, and Akira makes sure the front window is covered before Makoto changes. She then gets in the back afterwards.

"Watch the road, no peeking!" Makoto said.

Akira gives her an awkward look and turns his back as she closes the car door.

Akira watches the other side of the street as he played back on his car. Another couple walks by, and notice the car slightly shaking as they could cloths and arms go all about on the window behind Akira was leaning on.

"What!? Have you not needed to change ASAP!?" Akira questioned the couple looking weirdly.

They then walked off slowly.

Shortly afterwards, Makoto taps her finger joints on the window, meaning she was out of her kimono and in her normal clothes. Akira moves for her to get out.

Makoto shuts the back door, still tucking her wooly shirt into her skirt.

"You changed surpassingly quick in a car of all things." Morgana commented.

"The kimono is easy to get off, but the tights takes effort in a cramped space." Makoto said.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "While you're talking about that, what's the difference between tights and stockings anyway?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I expected a question like that from men of all people, but anyways... Stockings go up to the thighs, and tights go over the stomach. And are also thicker." Makoto said.

"Are we going? You changed to avoid a cold, right?" Akira said.

Makoto then opens the door for the passenger seat. "Yeah, let's go."

-/-

Kurusu Residence - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp0pmsgEbzc>

The couple walk in the house, hung their coats, remove their boots and Akira letting Morgana out of his bag while Makoto removes her gloves.

"We're home!" Akira shouted.

"Oh, perfect timing!" Sachio responded.

The couple then walk into the kitchen.

"You need help or something?" Makoto asked.

"No, no. I was actually about to start making lunch." Sachio answered. "The pair of you are fine with pork miso soup, no?"

"Not at all." Akira responded.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "Isn't that too normal for new years?" She asked.

"Holidays are really any special days to be frank." Makoto responded.

Akira walks into the living room. Shiro with lower legs crossed as her lifts a dumbbell up and down while he's reading. And Inosuke just watching Phoenix Rangers.

"What are you reading?" Akira asked his brother.

"Samurai history." Shiro answered.

"Did you not learn anything about Japanese history from your time of high school?" Makoto asked curiously.

"That's not it, they only tell about a quarter of what happens in the past." Shiro responded.

"Huh. Strange." Makoto commented quietly. "There was a lot to learn about it last year."

"Ah! Darn nit!" Sachio yelled out. "I'll be back soon, we're short on ingredients for lunch."

"Okay..." Akira responded.

The door opens and closes, and Sachio was out of the house.

"Well, while you all wait. I guess I'll have mine now." Morgana said smugly.

"Knock yourself out..." Akira responded with a whatever mood.

Morgana then goes to get his beloved fish sealed in a can.

Akira then fells a tug on his arm, to see it was just Makoto.

"Uh, Makoto...?" Akira started to talk.

Makoto then started to blush. "Sorry, I feel like doing something while we wait."

"Okay, should we study then?" Akira asked.

"Well, yeah. But... Let's just head up your room." Makoto responded.

"My room...?" Akira was trying to piece together where Makoto was getting. "Wait, what are you trying to say?"

"Don't worry about it, just come up." Makoto said, then afterwards kissing Akira on the lips. Then imminently making her way up stairs.

Akira then shakes his head. "Guess the only way to know IS to go to my room..." He then says in his head. Then follows Makoto up.

Five minutes later, Shiro was still reading and letting the dumbbell up and down. And Inosuke was just quietly drawing.

The two cousins then could vividly hear noises from upstairs.

"Can I hear something or is it just me?" Shiro wondered out loud.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "I can hear it too." She responded.

"Could Akira and Makoto-san be do something?" Inosuke also wondered out loud.

"Eh, just ignore it." Shiro responded.

"Say, Sophia. I was wondering something since you were in Akira's phone." Morgana said.

"Yes?" Sophia responded.

"Since you're an AI, can you interact with apps yourself?" Morgana asked. "Besides direct messages I mean."

"I have tired interacting with games instilled on Akira's phone before." Sophia explained. "Somehow my coding even includes having my own file when I open the app."

"Your always full of surprises, huh?" Morgana commented. "In that case why don't open one. I'm curious to see how it works."

"I wish I could, but I don't know Makoto's passcode." Sophia responded.

"And you've been inside her phone since Christmas Eve!?" Morgana said.

"Since the 21st of last, actually." Sophia said.

Another three minutes pass, and those vivid noses were louder.

Shiro was looking annoyed, and Inosuke was looking up the roof.

"They're defiantly doing something up there." Inosuke commented.

"And it's pissing me off!" Shiro said to himself, he gets up and walks up the stairs himself.

As he was walking up, he says. "Whatever you two are doing, can yo-" Shiro then cuts himself off as he the noises.

And they sounded like they were from Makoto.

Shiro then quickly turns around and walks back down stairs. "I don't even want to know."

Walking back into the door way of the living room. Shiro hears the slide door and Sachio walks in.

"Oh, Shiro. Can you give me hand please?" Sachio asked.

"Yeah, of course." Shiro responded.

-/-

Five minutes later, Akira and Makoto walk out of the room.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

"Um, Makoto... you might wanna-" Akira started to tell his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I probably should." Makoto responded.

The couple walked down the stairs. Akira heading to the kitchen while Makoto headed to the bathroom.

Akira walks in the doorway. "Oh, Dad. When did you get back?"

"Just five minutes ago." Sachio answered.

"He got back while Makoto and yourself were doing god knows what." Shiro added.

"Now, Shiro. That was uncalled for." Sachio responded.

Shiro the sighs, knowing he shouldn't have said what he said.

"Now, Akira. Do you mind dishing up?" Sachio asked.

"Not at all." Akira responded.

Shiro and Sachio then went into the living room with Inosuke.

Makoto then walks in with her hair fixed. she then fetched bowls for Akira and brought them to him.

As Makoto handed a bowl one by one. Akira poured in two scoop fulls for each bowl.

Everyone in the living room was gathered around the table, kneeling on cousins as usual. And even a kotatsu is out and warming the five.

Makoto was telling the Kurusu family about her's and what her dad was like. Even when Sae interrogated Akira on the Phantom Thieves.

"Then she went... "Don't be ridiculous! The new ally you gained was Makoto!? Just tell me the truth!" Then I went "You're clueless huh?"" Akira explained.

"I wouldn't want to think about if I was in that interrogation room instead of you though..." Makoto added.

"Still, wasn't purposely getting arrested a bad idea?" Shiro asked. "I heard the ones who get interrogated don't normally leave without crippling to the floor."

"My father told me stories about what happens before interrogations... But when I saw Akira's injuries for myself... They were worse than I thought...!" Makoto responded. "I couldn't help but cry because the fact that we didn't have any other options nor that I could do anything..."

"And it was that Akechi guy? I always hated the guy." Shiro commented.

"Because of his comments?" Inosuke asked.

"Because of his comments." Shiro answered. "And now that he also tried to kill Akira. In a police station of all places."

"Nothing like that would've happened if the police did their job properly!" Sachio added.

"That's what Sojiro said." Akira responded under his breath.

Shiro phone then starts to ring. He then stands up and leaves the living room. "Nanoha! Hey. Well yes, you still want to right? Okaay. Alright, I'm coming. Yeah, I'll see you soon." He then hangs up the phone. "Well, I off to the shrine. I'll be back later!" Shiro yelled out.

"Be carful while you're driving! You hear!" Sachio responded.

Then there was the sound of the door, sliding open and closed.

"Oh right!" Makoto then released what she wanted to ask. "Say, Akira. Why does the Amagi Inn have the title "the pride of Inaba"?"

"Frankly enough, Amagi-san actually told me the story behind it." Akira responded. "So the reason for it is..."

Afternoon

Right after lunch, Akira and Makoto are at the table in the dinning room studying. as usual. With coffees brewed for each.

"Oh, god. Um, how do I answer this?" Makoto wondered to herself. As she read the question from her collage work.

Makoto is trying to figure out what measures are appropriate for pressing charges, whiling Akira is wrapped around how restaurant stock management needs to be handled.

Akira flicks through a couple pages of his text book, hoping to find a suitable reference. "Managing a cafe will be difficult based on everything I learned so far... No wonder Haru decided to collage for increased knowledge..." He said in his head.

The front door then sled open and closed.

"As I said. The extra hook is taken." Shiro's voice said. "Because Akira's own woman is here herself."

"Okay, then... Where can I put it?" A woman's voice said.

"Here, just hook it on mine." Shiro's voice responded.

Makoto then turned head at Akira. "Would that be, Nanoha-san?" She asked quietly.

"It is." Akira answered.

"Ah! Nanoha-chan. I see you're doing well." Sachio's voice said. "How are you're father and sister?"

"They're still living. They're currently in a caring dorm for now." Nanoha's voice responded.

"I see... Well, that good news to hear." Sachio's voice said.

"Hello, Nanoha-san!" Inosuke's voice yelled out.

"*giggle* Hello." Nanoha's voice said. "Goodness, you're taller than the last time I saw you. Weren't you this tall?"

"So, she got to meet to you're family too..." Makoto commented silently.

"Well, except Inosuke met you first." Akira responded.

"Really?" Makoto responded back.

Shiro and Nanoha started to walk into the kitchen. "Would you like anything?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I'd would want a juice if anything." Nanoha responded.

Makoto took a moment to look at her. She has green eyes, a mix of blond and brown hair, a normal short haircut and looks younger than Shiro by almost two years. Her clothing were a mid-coloured brown soft shirt with the black coat. She also has the black dress on that the torso part of it looks like it's under her white shirt, also with black tights. It was "Nanoha" alright. Just missing the lilac coloured knitted scarf and gloves from the photo.

"Akira-kun, nice to see you again!" Nanoha said to him.

"Nice to see you look well yourself, Nanoha-chan." Akira responded.

Nanoha then looks at Makoto. "And might you be..."

"That's right, I'm Makoto Niijima." She introduced herself.

"Niijima? Then aren't you-?" Nanoha started to say.

"Yes, I'm defender Sae Niijima's sister." Makoto said.

""That" Sae Niijima, huh? She was a prosecutor if I remember right." Nanoha said to herself. "Well, anyway. You might know already, but I'm Nanoha Tomita."

-/-


	8. Chapter 8

Monday 1/1 - Kurusu Residence - Evening

<https://youtu.be/krtgiMY4wHI?t=33>

Through the afternoon, Shiro was at the shrine with his own girlfriend, Nanoha Tomita. Who was also one of his therapeutic clients. And came to the Kurusu residence with Shiro.

She then stayed for dinner. And Inosuke was already in his futon. While the others are still up.

Akira, Makoto, Shiro and Nanoha were all in the dinning room, mugs of coffee in front of them for each. Talking amongst each other.

"Wait, THAT Shujin Academy!? The one that had the former olympian!?" Nanoha gasped out.

"Yeah, the very same..." Makoto sighed.

"If I remember correctly, didn't the school principal cover all that sexual harassment up?" Nanoha wondered.

"Yeah, I still wish I could've done something..." Makoto added.

"Oh, right. You were student council present when Akira attended." Shiro commented. "Wait, how come you didn't!?"

"I had suspicions about the whole thing. But I didn't have evidence to back it up." Makoto responded.

"Which was why getting dirt on him difficult when I only knew Ryuji at the time." Akira said. "And because of it. One of our friends best friend tried to commit suicide."

Nanoha's eyes widened out of disbelief. "Uhhh... Gosh, what am I supposed to say? I mean, it was a school wide cover up. And a former olympian of all things caused it."

"I mean, what a way to have a final year as a high schooler." Shiro commented.

"Tell me something I don't know..." Makoto responded.

"But, anyway. I heard you know how to bake donuts, Makoto-chan. It's impressive." Nanoha then commented.

"Oh well, my father taught me how to do so himself." Makoto responded. "He was pretty picky on what donuts he would actually want or eat."

""Was"?" Nanoha wondered.

"He died back in 2012. Hit by a truck." Makoto said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Nanoha responded.

"Will, funny thing is. The pair of specialise with something each." Shiro commented.

"Well, you're not wrong." Akira responded.

"You make coffee and curry so damn good. I wonder how you'd make your own donuts." Shiro said to Akira.

"I would, but someone rather keeps it a secret from me." Akira responded.

"You specialise coffee, I specialise donuts. That's how it works." Makoto responded.

"*chuckle* That's new, you keep your specialties to yourselves while I openly give my cinnamon roll recipe to Shiro." Nanoha commented.

"Guess that explains why you never did it yourself." Shiro said to Akira.

"All though, I could try doing it myself, but I'd likely get bad results no matter what..." Akira responded.

"Well, you're welcome to try. No ones stopping you after all. Well... Not like anything has before." Makoto added.

"Well look at the time. I think we should turn in for the night." Shiro said and got up form his chair. "Should I walk you to the stop, Nanoha?"

"No, it's fine. There's a chance of a blizzard ordering. And I don't want to be waiting for a bus in the middle of one." Nanoha responded.

"I'll try to find a futon in then." Shiro then said.

Nanoha then got up herself.

"Oh right, Akira-kun. Aren't you working at the Inn over these holidays?" Nanoha asked.

"Yeah, from tomorrow onward. But thankfully I still start at normal time. At the very least I can still have time with Makoto." Akira said.

"Well to be fair, you work at a place where tourists need somewhere to stay temporally." Makoto added. "We'll need to get up pretty early then..."

"I suppose we'll let you both hit the hey then." Akira said.

"'night." Shiro and Nanoha responded. And took off upstairs.

Sophia's ringtone then finally went off. "I'm guessing it's safe now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't they're coming back down for the night." Makoto responded.

Morgana then jumps up on to the dinning table. "How come you've stayed silent this time?"

"Well... I had to be careful with Nanoha this time. Since with Sae, Akira's family and his boss, those times were just me being careless." Sophia said.

"Well to be fair, if you did speak in front of Nanoha. She probably would've fainted best, heart attack at worse." Akira added. "I mean, really Nanoha's the only one that doesn't know we were the Phantom Thieves."

"Anyways, aren't you two going up that hill tomorrow? You might want to get to sleep yourselves." Morgana suggested.

"And I'm returning to working at the inn from tomorrow afternoon after all." Akira added. ""Well, I'm going to wash up. I'll try not to wake you up when I'm done."

Makoto then gets up from her chair. "Then, I suppose it's goodnight then." Makoto then grabs her phone and walks up stairs.

"'night Akira! 'night Morgana!" Sophia yelled out as Makoto continues walking up.

Akira takes the mugs to the sink and washes them in the sink.

"It really sucks you have to work even in the holidays." Morgana commented. "I mean, Makoto's here so she can spend time with you. Right?"

"Amagi-san knew it was happening. And I need to make the most of what I can until the end of March." Akira responded. "Even when I'm attending collage I still need a job. And these days I likely won't get one without a good reference."

"True, you do need money to support yourself while you're attending collage." Morgana said.

Akira then puts the mugs on the drying rack and shakes his hands.

He and Morgana then start to walk up stairs themselves.

-/-

Tuesday 1/2 - Hill overlooking town - Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZMW7zS7F7s>

The couple arrives up to the hill. They walk up by the life bars.

They both grip on to the bars and look down on the view of Inaba.

"...Wow!" Makoto said as her breathe was taken right out of her mouth.

"You know how some people say "I can see my house from here"?" Akira asked as Makoto looks at him. "Funny enough, it's actually true looking at this view."

Makoto takes one hand off the bar and stands straight. "Is that right?"

"I'm being serious. See look." Akira said. "See look. There's our house. There's the Central District. And it's difficult to see, but there is definitely where the Amagi Inn is."

"Oh...! Now that you mention it!" Makoto responded.

Morgana then pops his head out of Akira's bag. "We may have been higher, but... this view is making my stomach go hollow."

"Stay in the bag then." Makoto jabbed.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Let me see!" She said.

Makoto then gets out her phone and faces the phone on the selfie side on the view of Inaba.

"Ooooooo, so this is what's it's like to get a high view of a town. I understand why people come up to places like these now." Sophia comments.

"I should probably take a photo while we're here." Makoto said. She flips her phone around and takes the photo.

Then afterward, she scrolls through her contacts. She sends the photo to Sae as well as the Phantom Thieves group chat.

Akira's phone then going off after Makoto uploaded the photo.

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"Whoa, what's this!?"

**Ann, Takamaki**

"You idiot! That's a view of a town."

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"I know that!!"

**Haru, Okumura**

"Isn't that a town view for Inaba?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑 **(Makoto, Niijima)**

"Yep."

**Yusuke, Kitagawa**

"Ah, it's perfectly shot. Might I use this as an reference, Makoto?"

😘 ** _Makoto_** 👑 **(Makoto, Niijima)**

"...Why?"

**Me**

"Are you that dry on ideas?"

**Sophia**

"Buuuuuuuuurrrrrrn"

**Yusuke, Kitagawa**

"How rude! Am I not aloud to have any inspiration?"

**Futaba, Sakura**

"That's not the point, Inari. Weren't you studying under an corrupt teacher until June last year?"

**Yusuke, Kitagawa**

"I don't need to hear that from you of all people."

**Ann,** **Takamaki**

"Oh my god..."

**Haru,** **Okumura**

"This is just da va vu."

**Sophia**

"Maybe we should stop before this continues..."

**Ryuji, Sakamoto**

"You can say that again..."

"Those two can never seem to get along..." Makoto sighed.

"Well, we've been up the mountain. should we just go home?" Morgana asked.

"I guess. Let's go." Makoto said.

-/-

Kurusu Residence - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40dA6RaUDDk>

Akira, Makoto and Morgana returned home. And they had the whole house to themselves.

They were playing the of tycoon Akira missed from the day he had to fill in.

Akira won followed by Morgana.

"*sigh* Lost again..." Makoto frowned.

"Did Inosuke beat you the first time?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I was surprised with how well he knew how to play the game."

Makoto's usual ringtones goes off. "Your sister replied to that photo." Sophia said.

Makoto looks at her phone to see what Sae responded with.

**Sis (Sae, Niijima)**

"A town view photo? Did you take that?"

**Me**

"I did."

**Me**

"However, there's something interesting about Inaba's view."

**Sis (Sae, Niijima)**

"Is that right? How so?"

**Me**

"Apparently you can see where your own house is. According to Akira."

**Sis (Sae, Niijima)**

"How is that possible?"

**Me**

"Small town, remember?"

**Me**

"Even he could easily figure out where the pride of Inaba is."

**Sis (Sae, Niijima)**

"Oh, Makoto. One day..."

Akira's Alarm then loudly sets off.

"Oh shoot. I have to get going." He said. Akira then quickly gets up and fetches his jacket by the door. Morgana quickly jumping into his bag as he gets it on.

"Akira, hold on!" Makoto said as she walks up to him.

"Yes?" Akira responded.

"There's something on your face!" Makoto said.

She grabs him by the jacket and pulls him in close to her. And kisses him on the lips. "It was me."

"Guess some of my charm rubbed into you. *chuckle*" Akira commented. "Anyway, Inosuke will be back home in minutes." He gets his keys. "I love you."

"I love you too." Makoto responded.

Akira and Morgana left. Makoto still standing by the front door. She hears the engine of Akira's card taking off.

-/-


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday 1/4 - Kurusu Residence - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Two large snowballs were stacked.

"Here we goooo..." Akira said with struggle in his voice. And stacked a third on top of the middle of the stack.

"We actually got the snowman built this time!" Inosuke chanted.

"Not quite." Akira responded. "Still missing details."

Akira then fetched sticks and stone and stuck into the body of the snowman.

Putting in the sticks for arms and the stones for buttons, eyes and the shape of the mouth. Akira added more detail into the head of the snowman, and looked like Morgana's appearance from the Metaverse.

"Is that supposed to be me...?" Morgana frowned.

"Is the head supposed to be a cat?" Inosuke wondered out loud.

Then Morgana noticing what the cousin said. "Ugh! You did that on purpose! Didn't you!?"

"I can't predict what he says..." Akira responded.

"Well, better him then Ryuji I suppose..." Morgana said to himself.

Akira's phone then goes off, his gets it out to see his alarm going off. "Oop, time already." He said as he puts it back in his pocket. "Inosuke, we need to be back inside."

"Awww, already?" Inosuke wined.

"Come on, we both know the rules about being out in the snowy weather." Akira added.

Meanwhile

*Crack*

An egg split open, dropping the yoke into a mixture bowl. Makoto putting the cracked egg aside and getting another.

She manually wisks the liquid part of her baking, once it was throughly wisked. She puts the flour part of the mixture into the liquid part.

Makoto then getting the electric beater into the bowl, beating away on the mixture inside.

"This doesn't feel right to use." Makoto commented to herself. The beater the Kurusu family has wasn't the type Makoto was used to. The beater itself is doing the job, but she couldn't tell if either her grip or the beater itself felt off while she mixes her baking.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Makoto, your donuts are baked, right?" She curiously asked.

"That's right." Makoto answered.

"How is it possible?" Sophia then added on to her previous question. "It wouldn't be possible unless there's trays that are donut shaped."

"There is..." Makoto responded.

Akira then walks into the kitchen, walking behind Makoto and wrapping his arms around her. With his hands in front of her chest.

Akira then took that opportunity to directly kiss her on then check, then afterwards on the neck. Makoto blushing as always in result.

"Memorised then recipe I'm guessing?" Akira coo talked her.

"I've had to if I was going to bake any here." Makoto responded. "You have your specialty, I have mine."

"Ahem! Coffee AND Curry." Akira added.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You have two already!" Makoto corrected with a jabby tone.

"Maybe you'll let it slip if I tease you enouuugh..." Akira said in tone trying to make her spill the beans.

"Good luck with that." Makoto responded.

"Guess this is what you call, Getting "grilled"?" Sophia wondered.

"Oh shut up, I don't need to hear it from a AI that is created to learn the human heart." Akira responded.

"If you two are done burning each other. I need to get this mixture on the tray now." Makoto intervened. Then shacked the beaters on the bowl. "Akira, can you pass me that spoon?"

The Donut tray was now filled in with the dough. Carefully shock it to let bubbles out of the dough on the tray and to also flatten them for them to bake properly.

Makoto placed the tray into the oven. The oven itself was of course was much older compared to the one at her apartment, or even Sae's. So she puts sets the temperature and timer slightly longer compared what she was used to.

The oven closed, and turns her back facing Akira.

Akira slowly waves his hand across in front of Makoto's face. "You will tell me your recipe."

Makoto then imitates the hand gesture. "If they was one Cosminight in the galaxy, it wouldn't be you." She jabbed. Then left the doorway.

"Are you trying to get burned on purpose?" Morgana groaned.

-/-

Akira then chucked the nearest cucumber at him in response.

"If you're gonna throw one at me, at least get one that isn't plastic." Morgana then frowned.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76AMhJM9hxQ>

As the donuts baked. Akira and Makoto then finally started to pack away the Christmas Tree as well as the decorations. The decorations were in their containers, and the tree is in it's box.

The couple then brought the Christmas stuff back into their spots in the basement.

"That's all of them." Akira said.

Then they both walked back up.

By the time they were back up from the basement. The oven timer ticked, and Makoto went to put on a mitt, and get the donuts out.

Once each donut were off the tray, the couple went ahead to spread icing onto each one. The colours covering the top of the baked goods covered over in, red, blue, white and brown.

"Okay, do you want to do the honours for topping?" Makoto asked Akira.

"I already have something in mind." Akira responded. He then got out a clean bowl, grabbed small handfuls of different types of coffee beans, and crushed down each of them.

Then taking the bowl over by the donuts and sprinkling the crushed beans over the freshly placed icing on the donuts.

"That... wasn't what I had in mind." Makoto commented. "But, I'd be lying if I said this is not interesting."

"Well, I have a couple of hours before I have to leave. There's a pretty good Yakuza series on Interfilm." Akira said.

"Really? Well, now you've got my hopes up. Let's boot it up then." Makoto responded.

Since the TV was occupied by Inosuke. Akira grabbed out Sachio's tablet sitting on charge.

Akira opened the Interfilm app and logged into his profile on the account. Makoto pugs in headphone with one bud in one of each other's ears.

Akira picks the series, and before the first episode can play. **The network is neither active or strong** **enough. Reset your internet source and try again.**

"Now what's wrong?" Akira gets up from the couch to look at the modem.

He goes by his father's desk to look at the modem. And greeted to the "Internet" light on yellow.

Then gets out his phone to look at the providers site to see why the modem was like that. As Akira looked at why it wasn't working. "Marvellous..."

"What's wrong?" Makoto wondered.

"The servers are struggling to remain stable because of the recent weather." Akira answered. And went back to the couch to sit by Makoto.

"Well, I still have a portable DVD I'm borrowing from a classmate. Wanna watch Like a Dragon 2 again?" Makoto suggested.

"Eh, I'll pass. I think I'll just go and start my shift early." Akira said as he got up from the couch again.

"Oh, okay." Makoto responded awkwardly. "Just try to drive safely out there."

Akira went up stairs to claim his bag, and with Morgana inside.

He passed the doorways for the living room and kitchen. Then then quickly went into the kitchen to snatch a donut, while with his coat on.

"HEY!" Makoto shouted.

Afternoon

As the continued in silence. Inosuke was still watching Phoenix Rangers. While Makoto was in the middle of a video chat with Ann.

"A Ski loge? That sounds like fun." Ann commented.

"Well it actually depends how you look at it." Makoto responded. "It actually looks scary when you start going up for the first time, but when you actually start skiing, it's a different story."

"I'm not so sure 'bout that..." Ann comments.

Makoto tilts her with with confusion. "Why?"

"Well, I've heard stories that a majority of injuries came from running into trees." Ann said. "Even Shiho's dad almost ran into one in his early twenties."

"Oooooooh, now that you mention it. Yeah, that'd be pretty painful. I'm actually glad I didn't run into one myself." Makoto said. "Then again, the trees were actually fenced out.

"I mean, you don't come back to Tokyo till Tuesday, right?" Ann asked. "It would suck to still be in hospital outside your home region."

"And I wouldn't know how I would catch up on everything I missed..." Makoto added.

"So, what else do you intend to do before the holidays end?" Ann asked.

"Well, the Inn Akira works at got coupons for a grand opening at a bowling ally. So we'll be bowling tomorrow night." Makoto answered. "Then the next day, I'm taking Akira's cousin to see a movie, and I plan on dinner out with Akira before I have to head home in the morning."

"Wow, you're doing all of that!? *groan* Now I feel even more betrayed..." Ann responded.

"Come on, don't be like that." Makoto said.

-/-

*Thump*

"What was that?" Ann wondered.

Makoto shifted his head passed her phone. To see Inosuke's head on the floor. "I have to go. Talk again soon, right?"

"Oh, okay then. Take care, Makoto!" Ann said.

"Take care, yourself." Makoto responded, then hung up.

Makoto gets up from the couch and turns the TV off. Then kneeling on her knees, first thing she did was rest her hand on his forehead.

"No fever, so that's good..." She said in his head. "Does he not sleep much...?" Makoto then wondered in her head.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_O2zAbZYeg>

Sophia's ringtone then went off. "What's wrong with Inosuke?" She asked.

"He's fine, he just fell asleep." Makoto responded. Then went ahead to carry him.

Makoto carried Inosuke in his room and tucked him into his futon. Then walked out closing the door.

Amagi Inn

"Two plates of curry!" Akira yelled out.

A waitress comes in the kitchen with a cart, and Akira puts them down on the tray's plate. She then takes off.

"This place doesn't seem to be as busy today." Morgana commented.

"Either because tourists are out for lunch, for are leaving leaving for home since holidays are almost over." Akira responded.

"Oh riiight, makes sense now that you say that." Morgana said.

"Kurusu, you got another order." An Inn supervisor said to said as he passed over the order sheet.

"Let's see... Meat toasty with an omelet and an extra strong house blend." Akira said to himself reading the order. He then reached his hand to a breadbox, but. "Oh crap."

-/-

Morgana looks at the bread in Akira's hand. "Is that... mould!?"

The bread box has to loathes worth, and each piece looked worse as Akira got them out.

"How the hell...?" Morgana questioned.

Akira then noticed Yukiko by a window. "Amagi-san! We got a problem."

Yukiko looked at the bread that was in the bread box Akira grabbed out of. And just as Morgana noticed, both full loathes had mould.

"This is just annoying." Yukiko sighed.

"What do we do?" Akira asked.

"Just get some bread from another box, I'll go buy replacements." Yukiko suggested.

"Alright, then." Akira responded.

"You might as well check the others for mould." Yukiko added, and started leave out of the kitchen. "Masai! You're in charge until I get back."

Kurusu Residence

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_O2zAbZYeg>

Makoto down on the couch, with a blanket over her legs. Is was playing a Buchimaru puzzle game on her phone. Matching colours she sees on her screen. And as expected with most of these types of mobile games. She didn't clear her current level.

"Darn it!" Makoto said in defeat.

The door unlocks and Akira walks in, groceries in hand. "Honey, I'm home!" He yelled out.

Catching Makoto's attention walks up to him and gave him a kiss. ""Honey"? Why? When we aren't even married." She then said.

"Sorry, just had too." Akira responded sluggishly.

Morgana then popping his head out of the bag. "The pair of you sometimes, I swear."

"Say, where's Inosuke?" Akira asked.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "He fell asleep after the hour you left." She answered.

"Anyways, what's with the groceries?" Makoto asked.

"Sorry, I kinda... asked him for "that"." A Familiar Voice said.

Makoto looked beside Akira. "Tomita-san!?"

"She was at Junes while I was on my way home and happened to run into her." Akira explained. As he then shut the door, then hanging his coat. Then started to bring the groceries to the kitchen. "She was craving curry for tonight, and I happened to agree to it."

"Plus, I missed my bus. And Shiro said he had a staff meeting to attend." Nanoha added.

"Well I guess that makes sense. I wouldn't want to wait in the cold for a bus myself." Makoto awkwardly responded. "But, Akira. What about your father though? Does he know what's going on?"

"Ah, don't worry. I already checked with him." Akira insured. And started taking ingredients out of bag and preparing them for the curry.

Evening

"Hey! Can something prepare the plates for me?" Akira yelled out.

Makoto walked in and fetched out five plates. She laid them out on the counter and Akira pours the curry onto the plates, followed by the rice.

"What's about Shiro's" Makoto asked.

"I'll put his in the fridge for him to heat up later." Akira answered.

The slide door opens again. Followed by a loud shut because of the winter breeze.

"I'm home!" Sachio yelled out.

Makoto started to bring plates into the living. "Oh! Kurusu-san! Perfect timing!" She said.

"Hey, Dad." Akira said straight afterwards.

The three walk into the living room. Plates full of curry on the living room table. With Morgana munching down on fish by the doorway.

Akira, Makoto and Sachio kneel down on cushions with Inosuke and Nanoha coming in shortly afterwards.

"Oh! Kurusu-san..." Nanoha greeted.

"Hi, Uncle." Inosuke also greeted.

"You look like you just woke up, Inosuke." Sachio pointed out.

"He's been asleep all afternoon." Makoto explained.

"I see." Sachio responded. "Nanoha-chan, have you been doing well?"

"Managing as always. *chuckle*" She responded awkwardly.

Akira then noticing how she responded. "Is something wrong, Nanoha?"

"No. Nothing." Nanoha responded. Then kneeled her self.

Everyone besides Sachio started eating. The first thing he did was reach for the TV remote and turned on the TV. And set the channel for the news before eating himself.

"And as the strong cold weather continues in the new year, chance of a fog might occur later tonight. So if you're driving, pay close attention to the road as well as lights. "The Newscaster said. "Otherwise we won't be inspecting anymore blizzards for the rest of these holidays."

"*groan* Nothing but cold weather lately. Did they run out of staff to actually report on?" Sachio wondered.

"However, two days ago. the bar located in the red light district in Shinjuku has had it's worst bar fight as of late, causing serious damages for shelfs, seats and equipment in the bar itself." Newscaster said. "The bar is remaining closed for serious repairs. And the fight part-takers will be facing court in a couple go days due how critical damages were made."

"And after I thought the Red Light District couldn't be any worse..." Makoto commented with a frown.

"In other news, the bowling ally here in Inaba is having it's grand opening tomorrow. Due to lack of places to go in this small town, this grand opening is inspected to be the biggest eye catcher for Inaba." The Newscaster Caster said. "Also with the Amagi Inn itself sponsoring the grand opening. Current guests staying at the Inn will be inspecting a slight discount from either an entry fee or for the food bar of their choice." They continue. "Amagi-san, how did you react when the alley's owner came to you for sponsorship?"

"Simply put, starting a business in general isn't easy, lead along running one. And also just to clarify, they didn't come up to Inn. I noticed the building passing by and called the owner for an offer." Yukiko said. "Because the Inn itself is Inaba's pride and important to our home. I thought it'd be good for it help the business get the jump start."

"So essentially, you draw your current customers to the new ally on the grand opening?" The Newscaster asked.

"Yes, it even helps any business just by how much vacancy alone gets dried up over the holidays. Especially this year with full this Inn is." Yukiko commented.

"Well however, the Inn and the Bowling Ally themselves are a small distance away from each other. Have any arrangements been made in terms of how your customers are getting there, either by bus or train as example?" The Newscaster asked.

"Now that you mention it, we've always made bus arrangements just a couple of days ago. And there will be enough seats for each customer to come." Yukiko said. "But weather they come or not is up to them, since not everyone can always afford to go to places like these."

"I didn't know there was a Bowling Ally under construction." Nanoha commented.

"And we're happen to be going there tomorrow night." Akira responded.

Nanoha was shocked at the response. "Really!? Do you guys have the money though?"

"There's no need to worry about us, Amagi-san actually gave Akira coupons for free entry." Makoto said.

"We were normally given two per staff, but I got given four because on of my colleges sucks at time management and self control." Akira said. "And we still haven't decided if Dad or Shiro is having the fourth coupon."

"If anything, I'd would rather Shiro takes it. Since he put a lot of his hard work into giving our family the best life possible." Sachio said.

"But, Dad. You know how stubborn he is with us. Anything an good opportunity worth he gets, he'll just give it to us." Akira responded.

Nanoha then looks at Inosuke. "And I take it you're going with them, Inosuke?"

"I am." Inosuke responded.

"We couldn't just leave him alone." Makoto added.

"And with kids these days, they'll want to go anywhere." Akira also added.

Dinner has pasted. There was left over curry, and Nanoha asked for left overs to give to her father and sister. Akira was fine with letting her have the left overs and started washing the dishes.

Makoto in the dinning was on her laptop. And started looking up the nearest movie theatre to take Inosuke too, as well as look at the movies the theatre is showing.

She then said. "Hey, Akira. Could you make me a coffee, please?"

"Of course." Akira responded, and realised the plug from the sink.

The door opened, then closed aggressively once again.

Shiro stepped by the coat hanger, brushing off snow from his arms and shoulders of his coat. Then hanging it over Nanoha's. "I'm home!" And started walking down the hallway.

Inosuke and Nanoha went towards. Inosuke after his big cousin for a hug. And Nanoha after her lover for a kiss.

"Your dinner is the fridge." Nanoha said to him.

Shiro then walked in the kitchen to get his dinner and microwave it. As Akira finished making Makoto's coffee.

"Why am I not surprised to see our "Joker" with his "Queen"." Shiro said.

"Shiro-san." Makoto greeted.

"Hey, Shiro." Akira responded. "So, I know what you're going to say, "I'm not going"."

"It actually doesn't matter." Shiro responded.

-/-

Akira and Makoto gave Shiro dumbfounded looks. They look at each other, then back at him. "What?" They both responded.

Shiro then pulled a gift card out of his sweater. "A college of mine give me a delayed present. On it is enough for me to pay for Nanoha and mine entry fees."

"What!?" Sachio responded.

"That's incredible!" Akira added.

"I guess everyone is going after all." Makoto said delightfully.

"And, you want along too?" Nanoha questioned.

"Of course, if I'm going. I'm not letting you miss out!" Shiro answered.

Nanoha was scilent.

"Uh, Nanoha...?" Shiro said.

<https://youtu.be/-j5wBjQarB0?t=23>

Nanoha then started tearing up. "Are you serious? Then, then... *sniff*" She then held Shiro close. "I think I need this, thank you, Shiro."

The kitchen was then finally cleared out. only leaving Akira, Makoto, Morgana and Sophia in there.

"Man, this family has gone from cursed to blessed." Morgana said.

"Well, it wasn't that easy." Akira responded.

"Of course not, part of your Phantom Thieves actions somehow actually made things better." Morgana said.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "If anything, Shiro is very selfless too." She commented.

"Yeah, a little too selfless though." Makoto responded.

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with that." Morgana said.

"Am I still reminding you of him, Akira?" Makoto then smugly asked.

"Nope, more like Sae-san if anyone." Akira responded.

"You know, Akira." Sophia then said. "Why can't there be more people like your brother?"

"It's a fair point." Akira responded. "Why is it always good people die, then bad ones still get to be around most of the time?"

"Well, even after our work as the Phantom Thieves. There's still always going to be things wrong with society." Makoto said. "Hey, Akira. Let's make tomorrow night a worthwhile memory."

Akira smiled at the three thieves in sight. "Noted."

-/-


	10. Chapter 10

Friday 1/5 - Amagi Inn - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlVR41fOTrM>

Akira parks the car at his usual spot. He gets out, grabs his bag with Morgana inside, locked the car and walked towards the Inn.

Morgana poet his out as Akira was walking. "So, Yukiko is sponsoring that bowling place for it's grand opening, right?"

"Yeah, that's what is happening." Akira responded.

"How do you this would involve the current guests at the Inn?" Morgana asked.

"Maybe to take advantage of the Inn being Inaba's pride and how many guests stay there over holidays." Akira said. "But I don't imagine an entire Inn wanting to go.

Then walking into the Inn entrance and waving at the receptionist passing by.

"How so?" Morgana wondered.

"Well compared to the staff, we got coupons for free entry. But the guests here are just going to get discounted." Akira responded. "And the bowling thing wasn't included in what the Inn offers to guests, about as far as I know. The sponsorship part didn't start coming to place until Christmas Eve."

-/-

"Why should I after that!?" An Aggressive Man yelled out loud.

Akira sprite down the hallway to see the commotion. Turned out one of the staff was having an argument with Yukiko.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WKRqGJYTf8>

"I'm won't tolerate this behaviour before this important night. You yelling at me is not going to change your situation in your favour." Yukiko said with her arms crossed.

"Like hell it won't! You think you're gonna hand me my coupons and get away with it!? HUH!?" The Aggressive Man shouted out.

"So that's what it's all about? Why should I give you yours after you informing me about a funeral last, and your tone with me right now, Sato-san." Yukiko responded with disgust in her voice.

"Everyone else got theirs, and I'm the only one who hasn't got mine! So I'm not doing my next task until you hand me mine, this instant!" Sato yelled.

"Good grift. This guy is off the rails." Morgana frowned.

"You have two options, Sato-san!" Yukiko spouted. "Do your current ask, go home and sleep it off or otherwise you're fired."

"Well then good residence, bitch! Because I'm not coming to this sorry excuse of a workplace ever again!!" Sato yelled out at the top of his throat, then slapped Yukiko.

The slap was strong enough to send her falling to the floor.

Akira then ran up push and shoving Sato back. "Hey! What the hell is your problem!?"

"Out of the f***en way, you brat!" Sato then shoved Akira out of his way, practically pushing him with his shoulder.

"Hurrng!" Morgana reacted as Akira's bag shifted as Akira himself got pushed.

-/-

Sato walked down the hallway, also kicking down the plant in the hallway.

<https://youtu.be/krtgiMY4wHI?t=33>

"Jesus Christ..." Akira frowned to himself. And bent down to help Yukiko. "Are you alright, Amagi-san?"

"I'm okay, Akira-kun. It's just a bruise." Yukiko responded.

Masai then sprinted by. "Amagi-san! Are you hurt!?"

"I'm fine." Yukiko responded.

Masai then turned to Akira. "Kurusu-kun. Just clock in and bring some ice. I keep an eye on her."

"Okay." Akira responded. And left the scene.

The the afternoon went on, Akira did what he normally does at the Inn and clocked out twenty-five minutes earlier.

As Akira went to claim his stuff before he leaves.

"Great work today, Kurusu-kun." Masai complimented.

"How's Amagi-san?" Akira asked.

"She's okay. She just got off the phone with a lawyer." Masai answered.

"About the assault?" Akira asked.

"Yep, that's right." Masai answered. Then handed Akira's pay in cash. "Here's your pay for today, sorry. We ran out of checks."

"No, it's fine. I'm not fussed." Akira responded.

"At any rate. I should get the guests attending the grand opening in line for the bus." Masai said, then turned. "See you there." Then walked off.

Morgana then saying as he stood on a table. "You should let Shiro and your dad know you just wrapped up." He suggested.

Akira gets his pone out.

**Me**

"My shift just finished"

**Shiro,** **Kurusu**

"Just two more appointments than I'm done for the day."

**Dad (Sachio, Kurusu)**

"Do you how Nanoha's getting there, Shiro."

**Shiro, Kurusu**

"She said she's getting a taxi there."

**Dad (Sachio, Kurusu)**

"And, Akira. While you're heading home. Tell Inosuke and Makoto to get ready themselves."

**Me**

"On it."

-/-

Kurusu Residence - Meanwhile

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jowZAoO2UGs>

Makoto is on her laptop, looking at movie posters with Inosuke, for movies the theatre closest to them for what they're showing.

Makoto started listing out. "Vectorman, Shinobi, Skies of Arcadia, Out Run, Fantasy Zone, Streets of Rages, Dynamite Cop, Ecco the Dolphine, Bonanza Bros., Alien Storm." Then scratched the back of her head. "Half of these sound more like game titles then movies." She commented.

"Most of these showings don't have good availability times either." Sophia pointed out.

"Oh!" Inosuke then gasped out.

"Found something, Inosuke-kun?" Makoto asked.

"That one!" Inosuke said as he pointed on the screen.

""Sci-fi Planet"?" Makoto read out the movie's title.

"Yeah! That back looks cool. Even look at that dragon." Inosuke said.

"Okay." Makoto responded. She then started to book for an afternoon showing, selected payment for cash and typed her e-mail address.

Makoto's normal ringtone then went off on her phone. "You got an e-mail form "Okina City Movie Theatre"." Sophia said.

Makoto picked up her phone to check the e-mail. With a barcode attached with the e-mail.

"Okay, we're set for tomorrow." Makoto said to Inosuke.

Her phone then goes off again. This time a text message from Akira.

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

"Just got a text from dad."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

"He wants us prepared before we leave to the bowling ally."

🥰 ** _Akira_** 🃏 **(Akira, Kurusu)**

"So you might want to have a shower."

**Me**

"Okay, we'll go and go that."

"Is that from, Akira?" Inosuke asked.

"Yeah, he said your uncle wants us ready before we leave." Makoto said, then put her phone away. "So now might be a good time for a shower."

"Okay." Inosuke responded, and went upstairs.

Evening

After Inosuke was done, Makoto went afterwards. Akira got home shortly afterwards and went for his. The couple put on deodorant as well as Makoto fixing her hair. Shiro was home by the time the couple were down in the bathroom, and went upstairs himself.

Sachio was home after Shiro's shower. Everyone we're getting their shoes, coats, gloves, scarfs and earmuffs. As well as getting their stuff. Akira then quickly went to the kitchen to get the coupons.

"Okay, we all ready?" Sachio asked.

"Ready." Akira responded.

"Okay, do you know where we're going, Akira." Sachio asked.

Before Akira could speak.

"..."

Uh oh. Akira actually doesn't.

"Actually, I'm driving." Shiro then spoke up. "It's actually a cross the street from where I work."

"Oh, well. Isn't that... convenient." Makoto commented awkwardly.

Everyone got into Shiro's car. Sachio in passenger, and Akira, Makoto and Inosuke in back.

-/-

Bowling Ally

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ6Mz1TtOzs>

The Kurusu family and Makoto met up with Nanoha. All walked in between the crowd. And made it just in time for the owner to cut the ribbon in front of the bowling ally entrance.

After the ribbon was cut. The ally staff had to seperate the crowd and sort them all into groups. The Inn guests, the Inn staff with their plus ones (or in Akira's case, plus five), and the regular guests.

The crowd was large because of it's building hight. The building it self looked like it was two stories high. And it was, because there was twice as much lanes compared to a normal bowling ally. Which explains why Yukiko came up to them about sponsorship.

The Inn guests got assigned their lanes first. Then the Inn staff and their plus' started to get admitted. Akira's batch of the group were second to last to being admitted.

"Hold on, why are we passing shoes?" Makoto asked.

"Because they need your shoe size?" Akira answered.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"They don't let you bowl in your normal shoes." Akira responded.

The Kurusu family, Makoto and Nanoha got into the bowling shoes. And went at the ball shelf(s) to get their balls.

Akira & Makoto get their own lane on the top floor, with the others next to them on the left. On the top floor.

The couples coats were sitting on vacant seats, Morgana hiding of course under one of them. And using his paws trying to hold Makoto's phone up enough for Sophia to see.

"You're shaking the phone too much." Sophia said.

"It's not easy with cat paws..." Morgana responded. "Especially that we have to hide from security.

Four turns through, Akira has gotten an average score so far and a spare. While Makoto's was similar, but because of her lack of experience she got guttered a couple of times.

Fifth turn in, Akira's on going turn knocking down four pins.

His ball comes back, rolls again and split.

"Damn it." Akira said to himself.

"Ooooo, unlucky." Makoto commented.

Akira then turning at Makoto. "Okay, your turn." And took his seat.

Makoto gets her ball and starts lining up.

Akira takes a quick glance on the other lane. And noticed Shiro has gotten all strikes so far. Leaving shock in his eyes rightfully so, since Shiro did nothing but study, exercise and listen to people where they are at they're lowest at a current moment.

Then focuses on Makoto who already thrown already, and then. Strike!

"Oh my god!" Makoto reacted with shock.

"...That's your first strike, right!?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, it was!" Makoto responded.

"Just watching makes me want to join in..." Sophia said.

"I wonder why I can relate." Morgana commented.

"Geez, we're half done already?" Akira said to himself.

Makoto then looks at the other lane. "The others aren't even close to us, well. Understandably both of our lanes aren't evened out." Shortly after saying that to see Inosuke getting guttered.

Akira grabs his balls and throws. "Agh! Another split!"

Tenth turn for the couple and Akira manages to get two spare and a strike. Just now on his last throw. And Makoto standing beside him.

Akira throws and...

And manages to finish with a strike.

"Okay that was pretty good." Makoto complemented.

"Okay, you're turn. Finish strong!" Akira responded.

Makoto managing to at least one spare in the last four turns, she knew she had to make her last turn count.

Makoto throws her ball knocks down seven pins. She waits for her ball to come back and rolls again. but misses.

One last roll, Makoto throws and...

Three pins...

She only knocked down three pins...

"I guess you win..." Makoto frowned.

"Why are being droopy? That's not bad for your first game." Akira said.

"Y-You think so?" Makoto responded. "Then, I won't say I deny it."

"Hell, you even got the first strike." Akira added.

"Okay, what normally happens after a game of bowling?" Makoto asked.

"Well, that's it. It'sfinished." Akira answered.

"Really? Just like that?" Makoto frowned.

"Wait, hold on. Doesn't some ally's other prizes?" Sophia asked.

"I guess it hurt to ask." Akira said catching on.

The couple did so, and as expected. They didn't.

So they instead decide to watch the others finish on their lane. And just finishing their eight turns.

Later on, Shiro is now at his last roll. On a ten strike streak. And just needed one more.

"For someone who doesn't go out much, I'll be damned." Akira commented.

"One person getting all strikes doesn't normally happen." Morgana pointed out.

Shiro started to throw the ball.

It's going.

It's going..

It's going...

The was about to met the front pin.....

And it ended up in the gutter.

Shiro's jaw drops with disbelief.

"Oh dear." Sachio commented.

"Yikes." Morgana commented.

"Unlucky..." Sophia commented.

Makoto snorts, trying not to laugh. And immanently trying to hide it.

Akira just walks up to his older brother, giving him two pats.

Inosuke, Sachio and Nanoha finish their throws and all unanimously get food and drinks after finishing.

They all chat between each other, talking about their normal stuff.

"Oh, there you are!" Yukiko said out loud, and walks by the table in her usual Kimono.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Akira said to her.

"Oh, loosen up a bit will ya." Yukiko responded. "Huh? Is that a new face I see?"

"Oh, are you Akira's boss?" Nanoha asked.

"Well, guilty as charged. *chuckle*" Yukiko responded.

Shiro then noticed the bruise on Yukiko's face. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh, this? I had a dispute this morning." Yukiko answered.

"The guy I was filling for went of a shouting spree because he didn't get his bowling coupons." Akira said. "Which were the ones Dad and Inosuke had."

"Wait, what? Why did you have his?" Nanoha asked.

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know." Akira responded. "Amagi-san didn't feel like giving his coupons because he called last minute about attending a funeral. So I got handed an extra two as part of his penalty."

"And this afternoon. He demanded his coupons because the rest of the staff already got theirs. Then he reacted like an angry man child because it wasn't going his way." Yukiko explained. "Then slapped me before he left."

"*sigh* People these days." Makoto said.

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Have any of you here had fun here?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, I'd say we've all enjoyed ourselves." Shiro answered.

"Well, that's great to hear." Yukiko said. Then looks away for a moment. "Looking at how busy this place is, I guess setting up a sponsorship for the grand opening was a good move." Then turning her head back. "I'm actually honestly surprised most of the Inn's guests wanted to come."

"Well, if it wasn't for Shiro, I wouldn't be here today." Akira added. "Or should I say we?"

"I have to say thank you again for your help back from February." Shiro said to Yukiko.

"Oh, no. You don't have to. You saying once is good enough." Yukiko said. "Anyways, how did you all go?"

"Well, Shiro got strikes ten goes straight." Akira said. "But then to get guttered on the last one."

Yukiko snorts.

"Oh, snap. Here we go again..." Morgana commented.

Then Yukiko then went ahead and bursted out laughing. "Oooooh, dear. That has to be... I don't even know what to say... Hahaha."

"What's going on with her?" Nanoha asked.

"This happens with just about anything..." Akira answered.

"Clearly..." Shiro added.

"Oh, sorry. I have to step away for a bit." Yukiko then walks about, still being unable to control her laugher.

"Is she always like this?" Sachio questions.

"Pretty much." Akira responded.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWY37n-vvaQ>

Later on, everyone was starting to leave the ally. And the ally itself is starting to close for the night.

Shiro stayed by Nanoha's side until her taxi came.

"Give your father and sister my regards." Shiro said to her.

"I will." Nanoha responded. And kissed him on the check before getting into her taxi.

The bus took then, then the taxi shortly afterwards.

"Say, how long is Akira still gonna be?" Sophia asked.

"So it took a while." Akira said as he walked up to the family and Makoto.

"How difficult did it get?" Makoto asked.

"A lot of the Inn were practically pushing and shoving. It made organising everyone to their seats in the bus difficult." Akira said. "Sometimes being a staff of something has perks, but you still have strings to pull in the middle of them."

"I can only imagine." Makoto commented.

"Can we go home already?-Achoo!" Inosuke said.

"Well, we are. I mean, just look at the time." Sachio said.

Shiro gets his keys out and pushed down on the unlock button. "Okay, let's go home."

-/-


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday 1/6 - Kurusu Residence - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZnqfniQseE>

Inosuke is in the living room, watching Phoenix Rangers.

"Will the weatherman stop further doom from coming to action? Find out in the next episode of Phoenix Rangers!" The Narrator yelled out.

While Akira, Makoto, Morgana and Sophia are in the dinning room.

""What will happen if you pour water on a pan currently in flames?"" Akira read a question to himself. Then written the answer with: "In result, the flames get worse."

""When is a taser necessary for use?"" Makoto read her own question to herself. Then written the answer with: "Only when the offender is resisting arrest or when they're being difficult when trying to get them into the vehicle or getting them into the station."

"I think that should be enough for now." Akira said to himself, then put his pen down and closed his books.

"Say, what time is it?" Morgana asked.

"The time is currently twelve o'seven." Sophia answered.

"And we haven't even had much yet, what should we have?" Makoto said.

"I don't really know..." Akira responded. "I mean, I don't really feel like any left overs."

"Then. What are you in the mood for, Akira?" Sophia asked.

"I would say a beef bowl, but it's not like we can simply cook something like that at home-" Akira was saying but then got interrupted.

"Okay, ordered." Sophia said.

"W-Wait, hold on! We didn't say anything!" Makoto responded.

"This again..." Morgana frowned.

"I'm sorry, did you want it?" Sophia said with disappointment.

"That's not it-" Akira said.

Then knocking came on the door. "Delivery!"

Akira went up to the door and collected the food. Then came back to the dinning room with a paper bag in hand.

Makoto pulled out one of the items. There was a normal beef bowl meal in a take-away container. "Sophia, what exactly did you order?"

"Each of them are a medium beef-bowl worth." Sophia answers.

"Well, we may as well have them..." Akira said. "Since we can't ask for a return with food."

The couple took out the containers and took them to the living room.

And deciding Inosuke should take a break with Phoenix Rangers, the couple put the TV over to the news as the three eat down on their lunches.

"And for our next story. A sudden conflict happened at the Amagi Inn that occurred yesterday." The Newscaster said.

Akira and Makoto put their attentions onto the TV after hearing that.

"Yesterday afternoon, a former staff from the Amagi Inn "Masato Sato" committed aggravated assault on the current owner." The Newscaster said. "And was then arrested on that charge this morning. He was caught on sight at the Central Market and was intently taken to custody after being reported yesterday."

"So he's the guy you filed in for that day, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah... the very same..." Akira responded.

"As he was taken for questioning, he has refused to give any answers. It is inspected he'll be facing court on the 12th." The Newscaster said.

"So, when are you two heading to the theatre?" Akira asked Makoto.

She responded with. "Our screening isn't until noon, and it should be about almost two hours of screen time."

"Say, Akira. Isn't your shift normally three hours at maximum?" Morgana asked.

"Uh, close. I'd say the two hour and thirty minute mark." Akira answered.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "Should I check the e-mail?"

"Please do." Makoto responded.

"Okay, I'll look." Sophia said. "Um, can you unlock your phone, first?"

"Oh, right! Sorry." Makoto picks up her phone to unlock it.

Sophia opens the mail app and opens up the e-mail for the theatre booking.

Akira looks at the e-mail himself. "I'll be in and out by both times."

"So, what's going on?" Inosuke asked.

"Makoto and you will be leaving the house with me, then afterwards you'll need to take the train to Okina City." Akira explained. "You've got money the movie's, right?" He then asked Makoto.

"You're dad left us eight thousand yen for that." Makoto answered.

"But, two tickets should be about four thousand at most. Or is the rest for food and drinks?" Akira said.

"Yes!" Makoto, Sophia and Inosuke said all at once.

-/-

Okina City - Afternoon

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4WlFZ1JqgI>

Akira dropped his girlfriend and cousin of at a station near the Central Market. When the two arrived, they both went down the escalator from the station.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "The theatre should be on your left." She said.

Makoto turns her head. "It is too."

Inosuke takes a hold of Makoto's hand and walks in with her.

They get in line the get their tickets as well as their food. And only behind a couple from the desk.

The couple started to walk off.

"Okay, you excited or what?" The Excited Dude said.

As they start to walk off. "Ugh, watching movies in these places puts me to into boredom." The Moody Woman responded.

"Com' on, you get to resist the spells of rams while you're at it!" The Excited Dude said to her.

"...Do you hear yourself right now!?" The Moody Woman moaned.

"Next!" The Employee yelled out.

Makoto and Inosuke walk up. "Hi, I booked one adult and one child for Sci-fi Planet." She explained.

"Of course, miss. Can you provide paper or e-mail proof, please?" The Employee said.

Makoto opened the e-mail on her phone and the Employee scan the barcode presented in the e-mail.

"Would you like any food or drinks during this viewing, miss?" The Employee asked.

Makoto faces Inosuke. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I want a jack-o cola, please." Inosuke answered.

"One medium box of pop corn, and a cup of lemonade and jack-o cola, thank you." Makoto then said.

"Okay, then for the tickets, food and drinks. That's six thousand and eight hundred yen." The Employee said.

Makoto pays the provided money.

The tickets are printed, the pop corn is in the box and the drinks are filled.

"Enjoy the movie." The Employee said.

-/-

Twenty-five minutes into the movie.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPbUDlHrNYI>

"Lord Ravok and Doctor Vicorco have invaded your planet to steal it's power source, the cosmic torch. With it they'll triple the size of their army. If I can't stop them, then I'll have to destroy it! That's a promise I swore to my captain!"

"What!? No! I'm sorry about your captain but you can't destroy the torch. Our galaxy's order and the planet's relaying on it will cause both of them to crumble and die!"

"If that's the case, as much I'd like to avoid putting innocent lives in danger. I request your help, as well as your friends. You've already saved my life, so. Will you help me save this galaxy, as well as avenge my crew?"

"We'll defeat this army all together! They'll all rest easy in the end, I promise you!"

Thirsty-one minutes into the movie.

"Come on, where are they keeping my father?"

"Would you look at this, it's tears my heart apart!"

"Vicorco!"

"Your father has a habit of obstructing army plans. But this time, my money is now he'll be more commuting, now that I got his beloved, Mille!"

"Ahk! Jewel!"

"Galaxy domination is now within our grasp! Huhahahahaaa!"

One hour and thirdty-eight minutes in.

"I can't thank you three enough, or in this case four. On behalf of the Lunar protection; you have our gratitude."

"Take care of yourself, Commander!"

-/-

Three more minutes of the fluff the movie had left. Makoto and Inosuke left the theatre.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4WlFZ1JqgI>

"So, did you like the movie?" Makoto asked.

"I loved it, it was cool!" Insouke shouted out. "Thank you for taking me, Makoto-san!"

"*chuckle* You're welcome." Makoto responded. "Your cousin should be finishing work soon, so let's meet up with him at the Inn, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Inosuke said.

They both took each other's hand and started to go to the train platform.

Starting to take their leave, Makoto accidentally bumps into someone. "Oh, sorry." She said.

-/-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1awdakDjEHY>

She continues on presume the person she bumped into heard her. "Uh, no! Hold it!" An Aggravating Voiced called out.

They both look back. "Huh?" Makoto responded.

"You ran right into me, so you're handing me cash this instant!" The Aggravating Man said.

"Sir, it was a genuine accident. And I haven't made any tears in your suit." Makoto said. "Now that I've got that clear, please excuse us."

As the two continue to walk, the man yanked onto Makoto's arm.

"Ah!" She reacted.

"Makoto-san!" Inosuke yelled out.

"You're in no position to walk off just like that, bitch. You dirtied my suit, so you're gonna pass me ten million yen. And you're gonna make it snappy!" The Aggravating Man said.

Makoto then started to give the man a focused intending stare, hoping to put into cold blood.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Wow, real mature..." The Aggravating Man.

"What...? Why didn't it work...!?" Makoto questioned in her head. She then notices a pin on his suit, and before she knew it, they were dealing with a yakuza.

"Gah!" Makoto started to feel pain on the wrist.

"Stop it!" Inosuke shouted.

The Aggravating Man then kicked him down.

"Inosuke-kun!" Makoto reacted with worry. "Ahh!" She was starting to feel more pain.

"Hand over that ten mil. then it'll be over." The Aggravating Man said.

"You asshole. You're gonna wish you didn't do that!" Makoto said. And forced the grip off her.

The Aggravating Man starts to try and throw a swing, but Makoto prevents it by swinging a kick to his elbow. Almost making him lose his balance.

"You bitch... You have no idea you messed with!" He starts to charge, but someone behind him stops him in an instant. "What the fu-Anaki!? What are doing!?"

The Level Headed Yakuza was holding him by the shoulders. "Sorry, sorry. This guy here is a very lost case, and I deeply apologise for him." He said out loud to Makoto.

The Aggravating Man trying to break himself free. "LET ME GO, STUPID!"

"Go on head and run, I'll have a serious chat to him about this!" The Level Headed Yakuza continues talking. "Safe travels home, and sorry again!"

Taking the chance, Makoto takes Inosuke's hand and runs to the train station as fast as she could, not looking back.

The Level Headed Yakuza loosens his grip on the Aggravating Man. "Anaki, you f***! what was tha-"

-/-

Before he could finish his sentence, the Level Headed Yakuza punches him in the face. Making him fall to the floor.

"Our patriarch and chairman has talked to us both about this s***!" The Level Headed Yakuza said to him. "Just because you're a yakuza, you think you're above everyone, HUH!?"

"Shut up! It's not my fault these braindeads keeping ruin my suit!" The Aggravating Man then stands up. "Someone has to pay for ruined suits!"

"For Christ sakes, I've lost both of my fingers because of you." The Level Headed Yakuza said to him. Then yanks him by the colour. "Now, it's your turn to lose yours... Maybe you'll actually learn from your sins this time!" And starts to drag him away.

Makoto and Inosuke ran to top stairs of the trains platform.

Makoto takes a moment to kneel down and face Inosuke. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhm." Inosuke nods, then hugs Makoto.

Makoto then responds with a quick back pat. And the train stops by at the platform.

She then stands properly and takes Inosuke's hand. "Come on, let's go."

The two the board the train.

Kurusu Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8>

When Akira, Makoto, Morgana, Sophia and Inosuke got back home. Makoto told Akira about what happened after they left the theatre.

"WHAT!? Are you being serious right now!?" Morgana yelled out.

"Since when were yakuza over there!?" Akira questioned. "And he was demanding that much because of a simple accident?"

"Those, people aren't going to come here. Right?" Sophia wondered with worry.

"I kinda doubt it, his superior was there and went out of his way to stop him." Makoto said.

"Yakuza may be thugs, but at least there are ones who have principals." Morgana said.

"How's your wrist, by the way? There's no bourses, right?" Akira said.

"No, all he did was push pressure onto it." Makoto answered.

-/-

There's then knocking on the door.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WKRqGJYTf8>

"Ahk! It's not them! Is it!?" Morgana gasped.

"Makoto, go to Inosuke's room and lock the door." Akira said to her.

Makoto nods and heads upstairs.

Walking towards the door, Akira gets his phone out ready to call the police.

Akira unlocks the door and opens it.

"Hey, Akira. Help me bring this parcel in." It was just Shiro.

-/-

"Oh, okay..." Akira responded, and started to send a quick text to Makoto.

**Me**

"False alarm, it's just Shiro."

Then heading to Shiro's car, Akira holds the other side of the parcel and helps carry it in.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWY37n-vvaQ>

Makoto walks down with Inosuke, relived to see it was just her boyfriend's brother.

The Kurusu brothers put the parcel down, Shiro then noticing Makoto's expression. "Makoto, are you doing okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Oh it's nothing." Makoto lied as she shook her head.

Inosuke then coming out from hiding behind Makoto. "What is that?" He asked.

"That's my new set, since my other one was destroyed when the complex collapsed." Shiro answered.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Wait, you're other one's destroyed!?" She asked.

"Well yeah, nothing lasts forever. No matter what material. I mean, the titanic didn't even make it's first sail." Shiro said.

""Nothing lasts forever. No matter what material." Okay, I'll remember that." Sophia said.

"Okay, so do you need help setting it up?" Akira asked.

"No, I'm keeping it here until I move out again. So until then, I'm stuck with my dumbbells in the office." Shiro explained.

"Okay, well if you're keeping it here. How are you getting it into the attic though?" Makoto asked. "I mean, it's a wight set for crying out loud."

"He's gonna put it in the garage since I never park my car in there..." Akira explained.

"Good grief, what a day today has been..." Morgana moaned.

-/-

Sunday 1/7 - Kurusu Residence - Daytime

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_O2zAbZYeg>

The weekend came, and Makoto has two days before she has to return to Tokyo. And Akira doesn't have to work at the Inn on Sundays, so decides to spend the day home and sock up as much time as he can with Makoto.

The couple were watching the yakuza streaming series, they were in the same position as they were from Christmas Eve, but only this time without the blanket.

"We couldn't gather the full case, chairman. The loaners we've been dealing with have been crafty as of late"

"This is pathetic, Juruo! You have three days at midnight to get your full. If you fail, I'll be taking the last finger on your hand and you will be expelled from the clan. Am I clear?"

"I understand, chairman..."

"Good, time's ticking. Now get out before I throw you out the window myself!"

"Achoo!" Inosuke sneezed.

"Inosuke, are you okay?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inosuke insured. "Achoo!"

Makoto then started to get out of her concert position. "Are you sure, you've been sneezing a lot this morning."

"I'm fine, it's just- Achoo! Hay-fever..." But this time, mucus it's the floor as Inosuke sneezed.

-/-

Makoto then got up. "No, it clearly isn't." She went close up to him and planted her hand of his forehead. "And it's a fever..."

Akira paused the program and went to get a went to get a temperature pen.

Akira went back to his younger cousin with it and placed it into his mouth. As the pen beeped, the results weren't good.

He temperature came up as 41 degrees.

The couple then look at each other.

"He defiantly has a cold." Akira said to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday 1/7 - Kurusu Residence - Daytime

Akira walks into the kitchen and opens up the pantry.

He pulls down a basket, inside were medications. Scrounging his hands between the boxes, he manages to find the box for colds and flus.

He takes out the tray of pills, seeing there were only two sealed in. Just to be sure he reads the back of the box.

"Children under ten years of age require one tablet, over tens require two." The box has labeled.

So Akira takes the single pill and takes a single glass of water.

Makoto sat close to Inosuke, laying on the couch with his futon covers on top of him.

Makoto passes him a tissue after Inosuke sneezes.

"Here, blow." Makoto said she passed the tissue.

Inosuke takes the tissue out of Makoto's hand and blows his nose into it.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L_CgMfnVy0>

Akira kneeling beside Makoto with the pill and water in hand. And passes them to his sick cousin.

Once Inosuke was done with the pill and water he passed the glass back. Akira takes the glass back, the couple then give him space.

"Does your dad know about this?" Makoto asked.

"Tried to call him but his voice mail picked up." Akira answered.

Sophia's ringtone then goes off. "Say, Makoto, Akira. How does sickness happens?" She asked.

The question was out of nowhere.

"I guess it's depends what one you talking about, in Inosuke's case. It's a cold." Makoto answers.

"And a cold is straight forward, it's because of the weather." Akira added.

"Wasn't Inosuke inside most of the winter though?" Morgana said.

"It doesn't always work like that though." Makoto responded.

"He been inside compared to outside through the winter, sure. But being inside only mitigates it." Akira added.

"Staying inside only mitigates catching a cold, okay. I'll remember that." Sophia said.

"But, the part is. He hasn't been outside much and the temperature is high." Akira said. "He was inside most of the time I was gone, right?"

"Yeah, he was either drawing, playing, watching his DVD's or studying with me these whole holidays." Makoto insured.

Akira's phone then starts ringing. He picks up. "Hey, dad. Yeah, he's got a cold. Yeah, he's taken one. But we've only have one tablet left." He was saying to his father. "I'm not working today. *sigh* Okay then, alright bye." Then hangs up.

"What did he say?" Makoto asked.

"Well, Dad isn't coming home, so Shiro's picking up the peals." Akira said. "But for now, let's just give him some space for now."

Evening

Shiro returns home and Inosuke toke the last remaining pill. He cooks for everyone, then afterwards. Inosuke is in his room, Akira is taking a bath, Morgana's in the lounge room watching a cheesy comedy show and Makoto is helping Shiro with dishes.

She washes them while he dries them and puts them away.

Shiro says to Makoto the moment she starts flicking her hands. "Say, Makoto-chan. Do you have plans before you leave Tuesday?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"A dinner date with Akira, for example..." Shiro responded.

"We don't actually." Makoto said.

"Hm... Well I have somewhere in mind for it." Shiro then said.

"Really?" Makoto reacted. "Where?"

"Won't say. Unless Sophia is able to make it a surprise." Shiro said.

Sophia's ringtone goes off. "Do you need something?" She asked.

Makoto sighs and passed her phone to Shiro.

Shiro then starts to walk off with Makoto's phone talking to Sophia on what his plan was.

-/-

Meanwhile

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_O2zAbZYeg>

Akira lays back in the bathtub. Hasn't washed himself one bit. He was using his time in the bath to reflect.

He was saying in his head. "Homework's done, so I'll need to do some corrections just to be safe. I leave high school in March as well as the Inn. So I still need to apply for the collage Haru is studying at, as well as hire a moving truck for my stuff." He then shifts his head back sitting it on the wall. "I wonder how things will go once I move in April."

Knocking then sounded on the bathroom door. "It's me." It was Makoto's voice. "Can I come in?"

"The key's on top of the door frame." Akira said.

The door was unlocking and Makoto opens the door while she puts the key back as the door opens.

Letting herself in, she looks the door behind her. She then willingly kneels and leans next to the bathtub, getting herself next to Akira.

She pulls her selves up, rests her right hand on the tub and dips her hand into the tub.

"What are you doing?" Akira questions.

"Just relax." Makoto responded.

Akira didn't feel protesting, so he just let her do what she was planning on doing.

Makoto got some soap in her hand and starts to wash up his body, starting with his left arm.

"Hey, you're not planning on anything tomorrow night, are you?" Makoto asked.

"No, I'm not." Akira answered.

"Well, I was thinking about going for dinner before I leave this Tuesday." Makoto said, then started to wash up his bulge.

"Okay, what kind of place." Akira asked. "Surely not the Junes Food Court."

Makoto catches another handful of soap. "They even have that?" She said with shock. Then starts to wash up to hair.

"Oh, I forgot. Their stores aren't in Tokyo." Akira said. "Well, yeah. They have about everything you would think of."

Makoto fishing with the hair, then does his right arm. Reaching for it across the tub. "Well, Shiro-san recommended at place. So I've had Sophia mapping up directions and sorting the booking for me."

"Well, if the recommendations is Shiro's. It'll either be an Italian place, or somewhere." Akira said. Then noticing Makoto was finishing with his right arm, he reaches his left leg sitting on the tub.

Makoto then starts to rub the soap onto the leg. "If that's all he recommends, my money's on the Italian place."

"Well, he only really goes to a fancy place if he gets bonuses. Hell, he never surprises Nanoha-san to those places either." Akira said.

Makoto the shifts Akira's leg back in the tub. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised." Then gets his other leg out and reaches for it.

She rubs the soap down the other leg and put it back in the tub. Makoto then dries hands, releases her selves. And kneels back near the tub to kiss Akira on the forehead. "I'll let you finish up." She says, gets up. And leaves Akira alone in the bathroom.

Akira then looked out from the bathroom window to look outside, then faced back at the door.

"I think I've been in here long enough." He said in his head. He gets out, releases the plug. And dries himself off.

-/-

Monday 1/8 - Kurusu Residence - Evening

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4>

The couple walk out the door, and just getting their coats on. And Makoto enter's Akira's car by the driver's seat, while Akira got into the passenger seat.

Makoto then sit's her phone onto the car's stand. "Sophia, could you tell us the directions?" She said.

"I've loaded up the directions, I'll tell as you drive." Sophia insured. "Now, reverse while turning left."

Makoto drives the car out of the driveway and takes off down the neighbourhood road.

Restaurant

The couple walk inside. "Hi, dinning-in for Niijima." Makoto said.

"Sure, one moment." The Employee said, scolding his finger down on the list. "Okay, follow me."

The couple sat down in a table and ordered their food.

They both asked for a bowl of ravioli.

"Mm, I see why Shiro-san thought of this place." Makoto said. "Have you been here before?"

"I haven't." Akira answered.

"Well, what do you know. We were both came in her not knowing what to expect." Makoto commented. "Say, Akira."

"Yeah." Akira responded.

"I'm glad we could spend these holidays together. Even though you did come during summer, I somehow thought we weren't going to spend the New Year or even Christmas together." Makoto said.

"Well, after tomorrow. This will be the fourth time we'll going to be separated." Akira said.

Makoto then quickly counts her fingers. "Oh, you're right." Then put her focus back on his boyfriend. "I can only wonder why this has to keep happening."

"Well, I still have three months left as a third year. I'll be moving to Shibuya this April." Akira said.

"Wait, really? You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" Makoto said.

"Would I lie to you about this stuff?" Akira questioned.

"Akira... Well, if you are this curtain. Then I'll have to talk with the land owner of my complex." Makoto said. "Heck, you haven't been looking up vacant places, have you?"

"Is there anything you don't expect at this point?" Akira responded.

And they then both laughed it off.

"Okay, but in all seriousness. When you move, we'll need to make up for Valentine's day on the day you move." Makoto commented.

"Why don't we make it White day as well while we're at it? Same place as year is fine, right?" Akira responded.

"Are we expecting a lot from each other at this rate?" Makoto questioned.

"I guess only time will tell." Akira said.

Sophia's ringtone goes off, killing to mood. "What kind of relationship to you two have?" She said.

"Um, Sophia. You really killed the moment." Makoto frowned.

"Oh, sorry..." Sophia said.

"Oh! Look at the time, we'd better head home." Makoto said.

"Okay, let's ask for the bill and leave then." Akira said.

-/-

Tuesday 1/9 - Kurusu Residence - Early Morning

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZMW7zS7F7s>

The morning has come, it was cold with slight fog. Akira packs Makoto suitcase into the boot of his car.

"Have you got everything?" Akira asked.

Makoto walks out with her coat on and his handbag in her arm. "Got all of my stuff, toiletries and Christmas presents. So we're good."

"And you got you're ticket, right?" Morgana asked.

Makoto then pulls it out of her pocket. "Of course."

"Well, I've learned at lot this holidays." Sophia said. "I think I'll have a lot to talk about."

"Hey, Makoto. Can you check if Inosuke's ready, I have to make a quick phone call." Akira requested.

"Oh, sure." Makoto walks back inside the house.

Akira calls a number and his phone starts ringing.

"Hello, Akira-kun. How are you?" Yukiko's voice said.

"I'm well, what about you Amagi-san?" Akira asked.

"I'm not bad myself. Do you need something?" Yukiko's Voice said.

"Well, I was just about to take Makoto to the train station. Do you mind I come early today after she's on her train?" Akira asked his manager.

"No, not at all. Just remember to clock in. Alright?" Yukiko's voice said.

"Oh, and. While I'm on the phone with you, can you do me a favour?" Akira asked.

"What is it?" Yukiko's voice said.

"I'm bringing my cousin along, and he currently has a cold." Akira said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that?" Yukiko's voice said.

"There doesn't happen to be vacant rooms in the Inn, is there? I mean, both my Dad and brother are both out today." Akira explained. "And he can't stay home by himself after all."

"Well, as a matter a fact we've just had six guests leave this morning. I'll make the arrangements for your cousin when you arrive." Yukiko's voice said.

"Thanks, Amagi-san. I appreciate it." Akira said.

"Okay, I'll see you later in the morning." Yukiko's voice said.

Akira then hangs up.

Makoto then walks out with Inosuke.

"He's had a pill, so we're good to go." Makoto said.

"Does Sae-san knows what's happening?" Akira asked.

"I'll call her along the way." Makoto said.

Inaba Train Station - Morning

Akira, Makoto, Morgana, Sophia and Inosuke arrive at the station. Waiting for Makoto's train.

"I'm hopping this really is the last time we separate." Akira said.

"You're a third year, and you said yourself you're leaving to Tokyo this April." Makoto said. "I'm curtain this will be the last time myself."

"I expect a truck load of fatty tuna when I'm coming myself!" Morgana chanted.

"Talk about being unrealistic and unreasonable." Sophia jabbed.

"Argh! How dare you!" Morgana responded.

Makoto kneels down to face Inosuke. Eye to eye.

"Sorry you had to catch a cold in during these holidays, Inosuke-kun." Makoto said. "Try to get better, okay?"

Inosuke nodded.

Makoto then stands back up to her normal hight, and starts to hug and kiss Akira, with his left hand at the bottom of her back, and his right crawling under her hair. Then proceeded to strock it. While Makoto got her arms around his waist and getting their lips into a passionate kiss.

Makoto then breaks the kiss with a sigh. "I love you, Akira."

"I love you too, Makoto." Akira responded.

“The trains to Tokyo are now boarding, please step in now!” The train announcement played.

"See you in April." Akira said.

"See you in April." Makoto repeated.

She grabbed her suitcase boards the train.

The two cousin find the window where Makoto is sitting at, with Makoto then noticing them.

Makoto holds her phone up to the window, and both Makoto and Sophia start waving. Akira, Morgana and Inosuke doing the same thing until everyone's eyesights are away from everyone.

Shortly afterwards, Inosuke sneezed followed by coughing.

Akira kneels to meet his cousins eye sight. "Inosuke, are you okay?"

"I'm okay..." Inosuke responds sheepishly.

Akira then stands back up to his hight. "Come on, let's get to the Inn."

Makoto's train then leaves the tunnel from the station, and glares at the view. And says. "Three months, and we'll be together for good." Then pulls up her left sleeves to reveal her red and blue bands. "It won't long now that I think about it."

-/-


End file.
